


Let the shipping commence!

by TheGearinator



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Authors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Zutara, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Smut, background kataang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGearinator/pseuds/TheGearinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra reads a new fic with the tag of her ship, she expects to be able to wind down after a tedious day of lectures, that was the plan anyway. Shame plans never work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shipping Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A second fic, this one's a multichapter and stemmed from a prompt, and as before it got wildly out of hand, but either way I've got a plan and a storyboard all laid out, let's get to this!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also Profanities.
> 
> UPDATE!!! Check this amazing art by Silk done for this fic, thank you!
> 
>  

 

Korra’s scrolling through tumblr when she sees it, in bold ‘New A:TLA Fic ‘Lowest point, Greatest change’ by The Heiress. Go check it out!’ This was reblogged by a page that she followed specifically to tell her when a Kataang fic was uploaded. With this in mind Korra believes that her relatively stressful and tiring day of lectures is about to come to a happy end with the aid of this new Kataang fic just before sleep.

 

She heads down the hall to her flat’s kitchen to make herself a nice cup of coffee, to provide her with the energy to stay up and read. She takes her favorite blend and puts the kettle on to boil. While this is happening, it starts to rain outside so she goes over to the window to close it, taking care as to not walk into the coffee table at the centre of the room.

 

The living room is rather small and has only a small white couch pressed up against the left hand wall, with space for a comfy two or snug three, the coffee table is just in front of the couch. The window is on the wall to the left of the couch if you were sitting in it and the TV sits on a small stand on the opposite side to the couch. There is roughly a foot of space between couch and coffee table and Korra has learnt the hard way, more than once, that this isn’t always enough and when it isn’t, her shins pay a hefty price.

 

As the kettle finishes boiling, Korra returns and pours her coffee and then adds the milk. With all that done, she walks back to her room and she’s already feeling slightly happier due to the prospect of a nice coffee and light peice off kataang before bed. Korra is a hardcore Kataang shipper, she’s been invested in them since A:TLA made it’s debut those months ago. It’s now a little while into book 3 and Zuko has joined the group, this means bad things for Korra. The Zutara shippers are on the rise, and that is not how Korra wishes to see her ship sink. She was one of the first people to join AO3 after A:TLA debuted and because of this, she managed to snag the name ‘The Avatar’ as her pen name, and she’s become quite famous within the fandom for her Kataang fics and artwork. And now, she’s also becoming increasingly known for her particular dislike of the Zutara ship.

 

As she settles down at her desk beside her bed, she places down her coffee and clicks the link provided, reads the tags and all seems well, the simple ‘First kiss’ kind of thing. This is when it starts going down hill though, literally the first two chapters are all arguing between Aang and Katara, and the third chapter ends with them bringing up. Admittedly these are huge chapters and quite a bit has been said, but still, to say Korra is heart broken at seeing her ship sinking in already before even the quarter mark in the fic is an understatement. Nonetheless she continues with the story in the hopes that it was just a rough patch in the high seas and that the ship will make it to port without any trouble.

That isn’t the case though. The following chapters show the hero of the day: Zuko swooping in to save the devastated Katara from the bottomless pit of work she’s buried herself in to forget about Aang. Other than the mildly humorous ‘Swooping is BAD’ floating through Korra’s head right now, it is more a less a storm of extreme profanities aimed and the author of this fic, not only for tricking Korra into thinking that it was Kataang fic but also have Zutara replace it!

 

By the end of the fic, Korra’s coffee is untouched but she’s still wide awake and quite alert, this is because of the adrenaline now coursing through her veins. By the end of the fic, Korra is livid at the fic and author. And to top it all off, at the end in the authors note it reads ‘Yeah This isn’t tagged Zutara, but it is tagged Kataang. Mostly because I just wanna piss off the Kataang shippers out there! XP Zutara FTW!’

 

Korra gasps, wide eyed at the screen.

“HOW FUCKING DARE SHE FUCK WITH MY SHIP IN SUCH A WAY!” Korra yells this rather loudly, to put it mildly.

 

With her day forgotten, she switches over to Tumblr and creates a post.

\- - - - -

There is a blight in our midsts!

Followers! I call you to action! I have recently read a fic by the name ‘Lowest point, Greatest change’ and it is tagged Kataang when it is anything but! I call you to spread the word of this great deceiver and liar that pretends to be a one of us. And at the same time I urge you to not succumb to that which is Zutara, this unholy monstrosity is not worthy of it’s place in our realm and we shall not let it taint us! Be strong my followers, for Kataang will prevail!

\- - - - -

 

After writing this, Korra simply sits back and with smug expression on her face. While she did indeed do what A/N said, she is confident that her followers and speech will prove teach ‘The Heiress’ the error of her ways.

 

And sure enough within half an hour, there’s already over 50 notes on it and several of her followers had gone the extra mile as to comment on AO3 as to how the fic was unworthy and how it shamed the Kataang tag that it was associated with. This had Korra grinning like an idiot and feeling highly pleased with herself.

However, this again changed when she received message on her Tumblr account  
from ‘The Heiress’.

 

The Heiress: So I take it you liked my fic yeah! XD

 

WHAT!? This smug little shit has the audacity to come into MY inbox with a statement like that! Oh she doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into here. Cracking her knuckles and then her neck, Korra goes into battle mode and gets ready for the mother of all shippings wars.

 

The Avatar: Hmmmm, no? You have the audacity to tag that Zutara THING with Kataang! How dare you desecrate my ship!

 

The Heiress: *Maniacally Evil laugh* Hahahaha! The Zutara ship will rise from the ashes of the Kataang and live to sail the open seas!

 

The Avatar: Ahhhh… My poor naive shipper, you see that is an impossible feat you’re proclaiming. For that to happen, our ship must first sink, and I’m quite happy to inform you that the HMS Kataang is unsinkable. You have my condolences for you loss, I hear that having your hopes and dreams shattered is a hurtful thing.

 

The Heiress: Hmmmmmm.. You say that but, might I remind you that the same was said for the Titanic?

 

The Avatar: No need to fret. Our hull is lined with only the most impervious of materials, namely the bodies of all the past Zutara shippers that have dared to challenge us.

 

The Heiress: So then I take it you’ve not heard of me before then? Because I’m not just a lone ship sailing for Zutara, I’m an entire fleet! My loyal supporters and I have formed a mass armada! we will bring our wrath and our superior ship and engage in the largest piece of naval conflict the fandom has ever seen! And we shall emerge victor!

 

The Avatar: Pfffft. Jog on, that knife cuts both ways, because like you I also have an armada backing me! I shall helm my flagship HMS Kataang and lead my fleet to open seas, where we will engage and decimate your inferior navy!

 

And with that Korra and The Heiress continued to banter back and forth for a while.

What had been a rather dismal day for Korra had had a peak towards the end, and while she had a rough patch reading the fic, the ensuing naval combat that erupted between the two authors had be very amusing. And when they both agreed to fall back and fight another day (going to sleep for you and me) Korra found herself grinning like an idiot into her pillow because of it.

 

The next couple of days followed much the same pattern. Korra would wake up, go to college, come home and then proceeded to rally her crew and start the boilers of HMS Kataang and engage HMS Zutara on the open seas for a good couple of hours before falling asleep again.

 

After a while, it was beginning to get tiring. But Korra would be lying if she said she didn’t liked talking to The Heiress. She found that eventually their topics began to deviate ever so slightly from their origins and that that she really did enjoy talking to whoever ‘The Heiress’ was. Because of this, she decided to keep her mouth shut about finding the original topic of their talks boring and instead put up with it, is so that when they deviate she can still talk to ‘The heiress’.

 

A couple of days later a revelation was made, one that suddenly reignited the original flame within Korra, and it came in the form of the Heiress saying:

 

The Heiress: So, you keep going on, and on and on, about how superior Kataang is, but you never actually say how or why. Is it really a better ship? Or are you just scared that your ship isn’t as good as you think it is and you’ll make a fool of yourself if you genuinely try to explain it?

 

Now, Korra doesn’t mind people laughing at her, insulting her or even bullying her because she got a lot of that as a kid for being a podgy. Now she’s grown up, built herself into quite a good degree of physique and to say that she’s fit and healthy would be an understatement. Either way, she’s used to that and it doesn’t bother her anymore, but when someone says she can’t do something or is afraid to do something, the gauntlet gets thrown down, and it gets thrown down hard.

 

The Avatar: Oh you are so on! I’m going to slam you so hard that you’ll never even think to ship Zutara again. Get ready, 'cause I’m going MASTER SHIPPER on yo ass!

 

 


	2. A Convincing Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's day sucks, Asami finds out over text and takes some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! Chapter 2! Hope you guys/girls/people/aliens like it. 
> 
> And Thank you all for the kudos left on the previous chapter, it really means a lot to see that people are liking what i'm doing.

Korra takes out her pad and pen and starts to jot down everything about how Kataang is better than Zutara. It’s nine at night when she starts and she’s come prepared for a marathon. She’s borrowed her friend Opal’s Starbucks flasks and used her own as well, meaning that there is a total of 6 flasks of coffee strewn about the her desk (don't ask why she and opal have so many, it’s a rather dull story). As well as all the coffee, there are numerous types of chocolate, this one was imported from England as she once went on holiday there and the chocolate is so much better there; when she came back she had to get some shipped over every month. 

 

Korra sits back swamped by chocolate and coffee and gets to work on how Kataang is better than Zutara. She'll be damned if she backs down or losses the challenge ‘The Heiress’ set her. I'm not losing to some stupid Zutarian, Korra muses as she puts pen to paper.

 

A little over three pages in her phone goes off, looking at it she see it’s Opal. With a resigned sigh, she leans over and picks up her phone.

 

“Opal! Wass Up!?” Putting on the cheeriest voice possible, Korra braces herself for the inevitable storm to follow.

“Two Things. One, that was far too cheery for this late at night, you're still at this Kataang Vs. Zutara aren't you? And two, WHY are you still at this Zutara Vs. Kataang?! Give it a rest for crying out loud!” Opal’s usually sweet voice is now laced with concern and partial anger, Korra can only hope that concern wins that battle.

“Opal…” Korra pauses and sighs heavily, “no.” is her simple response.

This then prompts Opal to nearly verbally burst. She starts yelling at Korra with volumes that Korra’s never heard before, to the point where she has to take the phone away from her head a little to still be able to hear clearly without being deafened. After about three solid minutes of Opal ranting, she finally asks the all important question.

“Korra! are you even listening!?”

“Nope! Not a single bit, see ya!” With a huge grin on her face and bearly contained laughter, she pulls the phone away from her head and hangs up, all the while listening to more angry and concerned sounding shouts from Opal.

Looking back at the clock, she sees it’s now about about ten pm and she suddenly realises that maybe Opal had a point, however looking back at three pages of the ‘How I’m totally gonna wreck ‘The heiress’s’ butt with Kataang’ all of Korra’s logical thought decided it was time to fly and disappeared, much like her memory the talk she'd just had with Opal.

 

Settling back down, she decides to recruit some help again by going onto Tumblr, making another post.

\- - - - - - 

My Loyal Subjects! I require your aid.

On the topic of Kataang and Zutara, I’ve been in contact with ‘The Heiress’. As you all know, she is the one responsible for the monstrosity of a couple of weeks ago. These talks with her have come to the point where she dare challenge me to prove Kataang is better. This goes without saying, I know, but still I don't back down no matter the stupidity of a challenge. Here is where you come in, I’ve got a lot of it done, but more points are good points, so I require aid, send me why you guys ship Kataang over Zutara, to show this heretic the fundamental facts of the avatar world.

\- - - - - - 

Rereading it before she posts it brings a smile to her face, she now knuckles down and formulates more points.

Not long later and with aid of many of her followers, Korra’s compiled the comprehensive ‘How I’m totally gonna wreck ‘The Heiress’s’ butt with Kataang’ fact file and is ready to do as the name implies. However now it’s half past eleven and despite all the coffee and chocolates, shipping this hard takes it out of Korra, so she packs up her gear and places it neatly on the centre of her desk and decides it’s time for bed.

 

The next day Korra wakes up, it’s Friday and this is by far her favorite (read favorite = least bad) day, before she heads out to class, she quickly checks Tumblr and finds a lone message in her ask box. 

 

The Heiress: I saw that post, you cheat. Whatever points you've made are now invalid and you're disqualified from this challenge for consulting external sources, enjoy you day Avatar ;)

 

Now, Korra’s not much of a morning person and has quite the tendency to overreact and generally want to fight, kinda like the typical drunk person you see on reality TV except this is just waking up for Korra. Bearing this in mind, the message has her seeing red, she sits down and with her laptop in front, she starts to furiously attack her keyboard.

The Avatar: NO!... No, no, no, no, no… Just.. NO! I will not STAND FOR THIS! How can you do this! This! This is unreasonable! Completely so! You’re just scared because I’m gonna demolish you and now you’re thinking of crap excuses to escape your imminent demise. I WILL give you this list, you WILL read it and you WILL be converted to Kataang!

 

Having not had the best start to her day, she gets dressed and heads out. Only for it to get worse as she meets Opal half way through and gets verbally abused for the following three or four hours. With more than one thing about how Korra’s already shitty mood at the start of the day was because she was spending the whole of last night doing ‘Pointless and stupid stuff’. 

 

And of course this then sets Korra off, seen as she was already pissed and moody, now her best friend (Granted Opal hasn’t watched A:TLA) called her Ship ‘Pointless and stupid’. Korra’s had it. And rather than waiting for the bus back to her flat, she decides to walk it and get some air.

 

She walks into her town’s local park and sits on a bench overlooking the pond. Korra remains here for a good ten minutes just looking at the water. She’s always found water calming, growing up and living in Alaska meant that she was more or less always surrounded by a form of water, be it frozen or liquid. 

She sits back a little and fishes her phone from her pocket and then goes to Tumblr, and again she has a message from ‘The Heiress’. Korra’s tempted to just leave it on the chance that it’s more crap about Zutara, but for some reason she doesn’t.

 

The Heiress: Woah, woah, woah… Chill! I was only joking, I'm sorry that what I said upset you, really I am. It was only meant to be a joke, my bad. Maybe I took it a little too far, sorry.

 

Reading this brings a genuine smile to Korra’s face, albeit a short lived one. As soon as she smiles, it disappears again as guilt and regret settles in, she had had a massive go at ‘The Heiress’ this morning and it was completely unwarranted, yes Korra was tired and yes she isn't a morning person, but not only does ‘The Heiress’ not know this, but Korra’s also accidentally not responded the whole day, and judging by the numerous ‘Please respond’ and ‘I’m sorry’ messages in her box, she must've made ‘The Heiress’ dread about it throughout the day.

The Avatar: Please don’t worry because it looks like you have been. I owe you not only an apology but a sort of explanation. First off, I'm sorry that I've not replied, I've been busy with classes and lectures all day and up until now to say it’s been a bad day would be an understatement and so I've not been caring much for Tumblr and secondly, the explanation is I was up to nearly twelve last night and mornings are quite like Zutara shippers… EVIL!!! So not getting much sleep and being woke up to that didn’t put me in the best of moods, so I’m sorry for the unexplained harshness.

 

With that sent, Korra walks back to her flat. It’s not a very long walk and she’s feeling much better for having spent time in the park listening and watching the water. 

 

When she arrives back, Korra instantly goes to the kitchen to make a coffee. While the kettle is boiling, she walks to her room and grabs her laptop and the notepad that contains the vital information for war effort. With the info in hand and the method in which to transfer it (laptops and internet are the new carrier pigeons), she walks back into the kitchen. As she does, she turns the laptop on and then sets it on the coffee table along with the notepad. Korra then heads back into the kitchen and pours out a coffee and then heads over to the couch to prepare for the reckoning of the Zutara shippers 

 

She opens up a new document in google drive and entitles it ‘But I believe this document can save the world’ and then spends the next half hour typing up all the reasons why Kataang is better. She highlights in bold the most important ones and then orders them based on how effective she thinks they will be. 

For example: 

1) Kataang there is just so much chemistry, Aang has loved Katara since he laid eyes on her if you remember back to the first episode, Katara has blushed several times when it came to Aang and she also was the one to bring up kissing in the secret tunnel.   
2) Katara is the ONLY one who can calm Aang out of the Avatar State.   
3) They've gone through so much with each other: pain and hurt and as well as a lot of laughter and fun. Katara had an abrupt ending to her childhood when her mother died, but Aang brings out the kid in her. (Penguin Sledding, The Headband Dance). They know each other so well and have such an unbreakable bond, this is shown when Katara comforts him on the Day of Black Sun where she didn't even need words to stop him crying.

With the whole thing typed and ready to be sent, Korra gives it a quick proofread and then goes onto Tumblr to send ‘The Heiress’ the link to the file.

 

The Avatar: You who dares challenge the Avatar to a verbal duel over ships. You who has forsaken the Kataang ship and become a HERETIC with the other Zutara beings. You who has been given a chance at retribution can now read this document that I’ve sent in this message and potentially find your true place within the world. All my hope goes with you so that once this document is read you may see the light once more, and join the Kataang shippers and I for our glorious celebrations when they become cannon in the finale. 

 

The Heiress: Wow, ok. You make it sound like a cult almost. But nonetheless, if it pleases you, I shall read this document and analyze all the evidence you’ve provided. Unlike most of my fellow Zutarians, I do remain open minded about other ships, and I’ll admit that you have so far prove to be quite an interesting individual and at the very least humorous with the arguments. If this has more of them then you may yet see a conversion in the near future. I hope that for your sake, you don’t have your hopes too high though, I hear that having your hopes and dreams shattered is a hurtful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wadda ya think? And I was thinking about adding a chapter 2.5 to show Asami's POV from this day, would you like that?


	3. A Convincing Argument (Asami PoV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same chapter as last time, but told through the eyes of Asami this time.

When Asami gets back from a long day at the Tokyo Institute of Technology, she’s ready to unwind and more or less wait for ‘The Avatar’ to get back from where ever he is so that they can talk.

 

That’s more or less what Asami’s life has come down to. She was born in the USA, more specifically New York, and lived there for a good ten years. When she was ten her father, Hiroshi, decided to move the headquarters of Future Tech back to Japan and he offered to take Asami along with him. This was when Asami was faced with the most important decision in her life, stay in New York with her mother, Yasuko, or head to Japan with her father. Ultimately she decided to go with her dad, not only because she was eventually going to take over Future Tech one day and so needed to learn the ropes, but also because she wanted to be closer to her heritage. So while Yasuko stayed in the US, Asami and Hiroshi left for Japan.

 

She’s now nineteen years old and is majoring in mechanical engineering, she isn’t very sociable really after the initial system shock of Japan over America; she needed to knuckle down and catch up with her education and it has more or less stayed that way throughout it. It did change when it came to university, it’s just now she just has a bigger workload.

 

Recently, Asami’s been talking to ‘The Avatar’ on tumblr, this is about as sociable as she gets (sure she’s got friends in uni, but they’re ‘lecture hall’ friends meaning outside of the lecture hall, they don’t speak really). She’s come to long for the times she gets to talk to him because he’s really funny to talk to and the way he overreacts to everything is quite endearing. He must live somewhere else though, and judging by the time which he speaks and replies, it’s most likely the US, probably the east coast Asami’s decided, it would make the most sense.

 

When she arrives at her flat, she changes into her decent clothes for public appearances and changes into lighter stuff, namely just her underwear and a maroon tank top. She still laughs slightly whenever she refers to her home as a flat because it’s more than twice the size of all the others in the same building and she also owns the one above and has had stairs installed, meaning she basically has a house in a tower block. With a small smile she goes into the kitchen and boils the kettle and makes herself her favourite batch of jasmine tea.

 

After she has her tea in hand she heads to the living room, which has more than enough room to have at least nine people seated comfortably and another ten standing or sitting in one of the three armchairs. She picks up her laptop, which needless to say is a top of the line Future Tech one, and pulls up Tumblr when the 3 second boot time is done. She instantly sees a post about seven hours ago made by ‘The Avatar’ and it’s stating how he needs his followers to help with making an argument for Kataang over Zutara.

 

“So… calling in aid is he? Hmmm…. Can’t have that now can we.” With a smile on her face, Asami sat down and typed up her response, the whole ‘Disqualified’ post looked quite convincing to her, she hoped that it wasn’t too much, because she was just doing it for a laugh. He always overreacted, Asami was intrigued to see what kind of response the ever dramatic Avatar would think up.

 

No more than two hours later Asami gets a response from ‘The Avatar’. She doesn’t see it because as usual her head is buried in studies and textbooks. Asami continues to study for another hour or so and then decides to take a quick break.

 

She gets up and heads over to the kitchen and puts on the kettle, more green tea is needed to get her through this work. Since it’s now eleven at night in Tokyo, she decides to see if ‘The Avatar’ has replied.

 

He has. And it’s not good.

 

Upon seeing his reply, Asami freaks out and starts to really panic. She only meant it as a light hearted joke but apparently it didn’t come across like that and now it seems as though whoever the Avatar is, is quite annoyed and/or angry at her.

 

Panicking and worrying that her only real friend (can I call him that?) is now really mad at her, so she decides to quickly write up a frantic and hopefully honest sounding apology. Asami doesn’t want to lose their happy cheery banter and talks. Even if most of the time, they’re just massive nerd offs, she still holds them close considering her social life, or lack thereof.

 

She waits a little while staring at the laptop screen nervously shuffling on her hands, while every couple of seconds clicking refresh to see if he’s replied. She sits there for a further half hour with nothing. Then now, it’s quarter to twelve at night and she’s still got no reply from ‘The Avatar’.

 

Asami heads to the kitchen and boils the kettle again seen as it was completely forgotten again last time. This time however she doesn’t forget it and instantly pours out some jasmine tea, and the proceeds to scaled herself by trying to immediately drink it in her panicked state.

 

Despite their limited interactions and the fact that they’ve yet to get to know each other properly like knowing each other’s real names and such, Asami really does like ‘The Avatar’ and the fact that she accidentally made him mad and angry, really has her worrying and stressing about it. Because she likes him, she doesn’t want to anger him because that's not what friends do. Other than potentially ruining a friendship, Asami is a generally a very caring and kind person. If she’s walking to or from home and sees someone that needs help, she’ll offer help at the expense of whatever it was she was doing, and now knowing that she’s angered someone rather than helping them is turning chill study Asami into nervous wreck Asami.

 

She eventually gets the jasmine tea down her neck without much further scalding and then goes back to her laptop in the living room. ‘The Avatar’ still hasn’t replied and Asami is now stressing out and worrying even more because she now realizes that what she said has caused ‘The Avatar’ to avoid her. Feeling slightly queasy at this prospect, Asami gets up and waddles up the stairs to her bedroom.

 

She makes her way over to the bed and shakily takes off her clothes. Then while stark naked, she remembers her laptop and decides to go and get it so when she wakes she can check for replies faster. She almost falls as she goes down the stairs as her head is slightly spinning due to her stress and anxiety over this whole thing. She reaches her laptop and cautiously picks it and makes her way back up the stairs.

 

Again laying down on the bed she feels slightly more relaxed. But it doesn’t last long. It’s now dead quiet and she’s left alone with her thoughts.

 

_What if he doesn’t like me?_

_What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?_

_What if he hates me?!_

_What if in in the anger I’ve caused he makes a bad decision and gets hurt?!_

 

Tears now start to form in her eyes and she finds herself in the cycle of endless ‘What ifs’, which then continues to plague her mind.

 

_What if he’s really sad and he’s covering it with anger?_

_What if he misjudges a car and gets hit?_

_What if he doesn’t make it home tonight?_

 

Asami can’t hold it any longer, she full on cries. Lifting her legs up and propping herself on the headboard, she cries into her knees and it doesn’t seem to stop. 

 

It was one a.m when the little drops of water formed in her eyes.

It was two a.m when they started to leak onto her cheek.

It was two thirty when should couldn’t take it anymore and openly and loudly sobs into her knees.

It’s now four am and there are no more tears to leave her eyes, her they turn dry and painful, but all she can think about is what she’s done that might have hurt ‘The Avatar’.

A further hour later of painful, sorrow filled sobs, she gets a message on Tumblr.

 

**The Avatar** : Please don’t worry because it looks like you have been. I owe you not only an apology but a sort of explanation. First off, I’m sorry that I’ve not replied, I’ve been busy with classes and lectures all day and up until now to say it’s been a bad day would be an understatement and so I’ve not been caring much for Tumblr and secondly, the explanation is I was up to nearly twelve last night and mornings are quite like Zutara shippers… EVIL!!! So not getting much sleep and being woke up to that didn’t put me in the best of moods, so I’m sorry for the unexplained harshness.

 

Asami now sits eye’s wide reading and rereading the message. Her face starts to change and sheer relief and joy and happiness washes over her. She’s never felt this relieved, she lays back on the bed and find more tears to cry, this time though they’re of pure elation and happiness.

 

_He doesn’t hate me!_

_He’s not hurt!_

_He’s not sad!_

_He still wants to talk to me!_

_He’s still making jokes!_

_He’s all right._

 

As that last thought passes through her mind, she smiles and stares up at the ceiling with a content smile forming upon her face. A short ten minutes of basking in the happiness later she sits up and starts typing away a response, now content and happy that the Avatar is ok, she doesn't need to worry. 

 

She writes a simple acknowledgment response then leans back on the bed and is quite happy to just sit there forgetting the pain and tears and worry, and simply living in the bliss of the fact that the Avatar still wants to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like it? And yes I did mean for Asami to keep referring to Korra as a 'He' or 'His' or 'Him' because she has no reason not to, she believes that 'The Avatar' is a he because in the show Aang was a dude, so 'why would someone with the name Avatar on the internet be a woman when in the show it was a guy?' is Asami's logic.


	4. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's past, Asami's present, Asami's future. Or so we hope.
> 
> (Also t/w = Suicide mention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, massive thanks to Pugoppa/Wallflower for beta-ing this, it was quite the atrociously written chapter on my behalf.

Asami is a smart person, and one that isn’t shy about who she is, thought that probably stems from her introverted nature and upbringing. She’ll openly admit that she’s an introvert, and someone that is highly logical. These are a couple of reasons as to why she ships Zutara. 

 

Asami didn’t have many friends in her time early time in the US because of the sheltered nature of her family. Her mother and father both wanted the best for her and so she was homeschooled by her mother and couple of other brilliant and acclaimed tutors. This had a major effect on her social life, more specifically, she didn’t have one. This didn’t get any better when she moved to Japan with Hiroshi, in fact it only worsened. 

 

Once in Japan, she found that due to her homeschooling and tutoring, she was quite a bit ahead of the standard 10 year old, and so she constantly found herself being picked on for being a nerd or other such insults aimed at her intelligence. This general trend continued through high school all the way to university more or less. Then, when she got into university, she found solace in her studies and spent most of her time studying. 

 

That was until he transferred. Iroh, probably the best looking guy Asami has yet to lay eyes on, and almost instantly she took a liking to him. This was all hush hush though with Asami being a shy introvert, she never acted on the potential for a friendship or more. She began spending her free time in lectures and such observing Iroh rather than extra work, and had she not been looking with heart eyes, she might have seen the kind of guy he was. The kind of guy that was used to getting what he liked, the kind of guy that had ‘toys’ (or as society and nice people would call them, women), and currently he had eyes for Asami. As it was, she didn’t see that.

 

The weeks following Iroh’s arrival were calm, or at least no more hectic than usual. But that all changed when Iroh made his move, more specifically, when the fire nation attacked. When Avatar: The Last Airbender premiered, Iroh saw this as his time to strike. He approached Asami and more or less verbally cornered her. Asami sat in awe and listened to the amazingly-good-looking-totally-not-a-dickwad Iroh go on and on about Zutara and how Zutara was a good ship to sail. Over a lengthy number of weeks, episodes of A:TLA and lectures from Iroh, Asami began to see how Zutara would work. Of course this was aided by her crush-let Iroh, though she didn’t see that. She really enjoyed the attention that Iroh was giving her, giving up his free time when he could be talking to all the other girls. He always makes the time to come over and chat to her, which Asami finds sweet, it makes her feel all giddy inside knowing that the person she liked, liked spending time with her, despite what all the other girls keep saying about her.

 

She started shipping Zutara, spending more time with Iroh, and eventually started writing about Zutara as well. This was when she made her AO3 account ‘The Heiress’ and a new Tumblr account with the same name. As the weeks and episodes came, her friendship with Iroh only grew. It came to the point where, a further couple of weeks later, Iroh’s needs needed to be met. So he goes to his new friend, one he knows doesn’t have many friends, one that is bullied quite a lot, one that spends her free time watching and talking to him, one that he’s had plans for this whole time. 

 

So in that day, Asami had learned many things:  
1) That Iroh is a scumbag.  
2) That he was just looking at her as way to sate his lust.  
3) That Iroh never was her friend, it was all pretend.  
4) That Iroh’s ego doesn’t like being turned down.  
5) That Iroh has a strong right hook.  
6) That the martial arts lessons that her father enrolled her in were effective.

 

That day Asami went home early. Crying and with blood streaming from her right cheek. She laid on her bed and sobbed into the pillow soaking it with tears and blood. It wasn’t until hours later that Hiroshi came home from work to find the house door unlocked and a small trail of blood droplets trailing up the stairs. Fearing the worst, he panicked and instantly ran up the stairs and bolted into Asami’s room, only to find her sound asleep with dried blood on her cheeks and tears stained on her face. Seeing this, he quietly walked over to her and nudged her awake. She noticed her father, there’s concern all over his face. So she turned to him and held him close, in his embrace she couldn’t do anything else but let out more tears. Once these new tears have stopped, Asami told her father what happened and that nothing else needed to be done because of the fact that she had broken his wrist. Hiroshi got up and Asami did as well, they both went downstairs and Hiroshi cleaned his daughter's face. They then sat down and had a takeout while watching Disney movies together, they’re Asami’s favorites and right now she needs them. 

 

College is now looking bleak for Asami as she had just lost her best and only ‘friend.’ She found the following months even more difficult to follow through as all the girls that Iroh turned down for her are even more on her case for hurting Iroh. Iroh himself, he’s been giving her the cold shoulder and completely refusing any kind of contact and her father is spending more time at work. Asami still skypes her mother every week but it’s getting hard for her. She’s completely alone all the time. She feels like she’s been casted out by the people around her, her only ever real friend was using her, her father was and is barely present in her life, and not a day goes by where the other snide girls at her uni make snarky and hurtful comments. The thought of ending everything has passed Asami’s mind more than once. 

 

In recent weeks, it’s been getting better though. People now simply ignore her rather than bully her and her mother recently got a sort of promotion, either way whatever it is means she works slightly less hours and so Asami now skypes her every Wednesday, Friday Saturday and Sunday. Asami’s been feeling better, and talking to her mother has given her some ideas about how to deal with what the people in her school are doing and have done. The writing she now does, while still or even more so Zutara, now reflects on her own life. Writing became a way to vent her struggles and also, a form of relief. That’s why she wrote her latest fic anyway ‘Lowest point, Greatest Change’ is a loose variation of her incident with Iroh, expect she allows herself to expand on and write about Zuko coming in to save her after the heartbreak of Iroh. 

 

What Asami didn’t expect was a massive backlash and to find that a certain ‘Avatar’ really didn’t like her story, so she spent the next couple of weeks talking to this ‘Avatar’, whoever he is, resulting in forming quite a nice friendship online. The weeks she’s spent talking to ‘The Avatar’ have been really good for her, she’s been smiling a lot more to the point where her Yasuko has noticed in their Skype calls. On the whole she’s been generally happier recently. 

 

She did however make the slight mistake of going a bit too far with a joke though which resulted in her crying for hours on end fearing she’d ruined yet another of her scarce friendships. As it turns out ‘The Avatar’ is not only a hardcore shipper, but also not a morning person. He reassured Asami that everything was ok and he also apologised for his harshness. Asami would be lying if she said it took her a while to realise that he apologised to her.

 

Along with this apology, ‘The Avatar’ sent a rather long and highly detailed explanation as to the many many points of why Kataang is better than Zutara. Asami has never really shipped anything other than Zutara, she knows that there are other ships but she’s never really paid them any attention. With her online friendship with ‘The Avatar’ and this comprehensive list, Asami figures why not give it a read. 

 

She does, it takes her about 2 days to go through it all, and it really is an eye opener for her, she’s only ever seen A:TLA through the eyes of a Zutarain, namely Iroh. Now that she’s read this, it’s really gotten her to think. She knows that ‘The Avatar’ was quite serious when he sent her this, so she wrote out a quick reply on Tumblr.

 

 **The Heiress:** So Avatar, I’ve read your document, and it’s quite thorough. I’ll admit to it being quite the good list and quite convincing, though I shall need more time to think about what flag my ship sails. I’m currently sailing away to Ember island, and there I’m going to think about this more in depth. I shall get back to you as I find out what my opinion is. 

 

She received her reply almost instantly (One might think that the Avatar was clicking refresh on Tumblr waiting for this reply).

 

 **The Avatar:** Of course Ma’am, wouldn’t want to rush the fairlady into making a decision that she might not have made with more thinking time. I’m sure that you’ll come around soon and see the light my child. Until then I wish you the very best on your travels and for your stay on Ember island. I eagerly await your next reply.

 

Smiling at the reply she stood and walked over to her bed, flopped onto it and swiftly fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Asami binged the first couple of ‘Books’ of A:TLA all the while jotting down any relevant points as to why she ships Zutara in the first place. Now seeing things from the other side, it’s almost painfully obvious how much better Kataang is. How much more chemistry they have, how much they just work together, how much they simply click, how much they’re just a better pairing that Zutara. This does spike the question, why didn't she see this in the first place?

 

This is the part that takes a while to figure out, meaning it took most of the second week. But when she realised why she didn’t see Kataan and why she shipped Zutara, Asami almost vomited, in fact she probably would had she had anything in her stomach. 

 

The only reason she shipped Zutara was because of Iroh. He had introduced her to A:TLA, he had taught her about ships, he had told her about Zutara, he had said how much better Zutara was. And she had just blindly followed because of mini crush on him. Never before has Asami been so appalled at herself, for letting herself getting infatuated like that. 

 

Now having realised why she shipped Zutara, not only does she regret doing so, but she now also feels comfortable to say that Kataang is her new OTP. She couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on her face as she contemplated what ‘The Avatar’s’ reaction was going to be. 

 

She went back to her Tumblr and typed in new changes on her blog bio, in which Zutara was now replaced with Kataang. She definitely had to tell the Avatar about it and so, she did. 

 

 **The Heiress:** Avatar, I’ve come to the realisation that I was in fact sailing the wrong ship. I’m deeply sorry for what I’ve done, the things that I’ve wrote and the blight that I’ve created. Please accept my humble apology and I beg you to allow me to join your ship and Armada. Please, I’ll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness. 

 

 **The Avatar:** Excellent! I knew you’d see the error of your ways, and now that you have, we can work on your acceptance into the fleet. But first I’ve a test for you. We will write a fic together, with Kataang as the focus. Your mission, should you choose to accept, is to work with me personally to write a post canon extension fic detailing the lives of Kataang after the Fire Lord’s defeat. You will be marked on willingness to participate, levels of participation and ability to write Kataang convincingly. I shall mark you at the end of the mission and we shall see if you make it into the fleet. Good luck my child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like it!
> 
> Also I've come to the conclusion that the original end that I had planned for this will be quite underwhelming and not very end like. So what I'm doing is continuing on like this up until I reach where it would have ended then I'll see what you guys/girls think and we can see where it takes us, eh?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (http://thegearinator.tumblr.com/) for things LoK/Korrasami/A:TLA/Random stuff that makes me laugh and updates on my stories.


	5. Two people, two minds, one story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami talk, Asami's surprised, Korra's lecturer has an author daughter and they write stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cracking them out as fast as I can write them and pugoppa/wallflower can beta them, I'm going back to College on monday so updates will slow down then I want to get as many out before I have to study as possible.

A:TLA was currently up to episode fourteen in book three. Zuko was in the Gaang officially and had been taught how to firebend with out being a hateful, heartless monster. It was a day after this that Korra received ‘The Heiress’s’ response to her ‘How I’m totally gonna wreck ‘The heiress’s’ butt with Kataang’ document. 

 

**The Avatar:** I’ve created a google doc and this is where we shall perform your trial, obviously for this to work we will need to speak, my skype is ‘The Avatar’ and my email is Korraga@gmail.com. Message me with your email and add me on skype so that I can share the document with you.

 

A couple of minutes later she receives an invitation from ‘The Heiress’ on skype and an email from TheHeiress@gmail.com. Smiling, she sends the invitation to edit on google docs and then gets her microphone all wired up and adds ‘The Heiress’ on skype. With this done Korra calls her and waits for her to answer.

 

She doesn’t.

 

**The Heiress:** Just a sec! Gotta find my microphone.

 

_Ahhhh so that’s why._ Korra does feel slightly relieved at this, she’s been wanting to actually talk to whoever the heiress is for quite a while now, and the two weeks that took her to respond to Korra’s doc didn’t help this desire. So she waits for about five minutes and she’s about to type a sarcastic jibe at ‘The heiress’ for taking so long until she gets a call from her. Needless to say, Korra instantly picks up.

 

“Errr, hello?” says a very smooth, silky voice, in Korra’s headphones.. Korra’s put into daze, she wasn’t expecting that and it takes her a few seconds to respond back.

 

“Hi! Finally found you mic I hear!” Korra’s response other than being slightly delayed portrays no amount of Korra’s current ‘Holy shit, she has such a nice voice’ flustered state. Smiling to herself at being able to cover it up, Korra feels quite proud, that is until she hears the reply.

 

“Say that again!” comes a loud and authoritative voice, nothing like the one that first spoke

 

“Errr… I see you found you mic?” Now feeling slightly scared, Korra’s voice is starkly quiet compared to the first time she spoke.

 

“OH MY GOD!” There’s a slight pause in the whatever the ‘The Heiress’ was going to say and Korra hears almost a maniacal laughter coming from the mic; this really isn't how Korra saw this talk playing out, nor was it doing anything to sooth her slightly scared nerves. As the laughter dies down Korra, can now hear deep planting, _to be expected with a laugh like that_ Korra muses to herself. “I… I thought you were a guy… Oh god”

 

Korra is now the next one to be laughing hard. And through her headset she can hear ‘The Heiress’ doing the same, the laughter eventually dies down and Korra wheezes out, “That! That was it!? Fuck me! I thought you were gonna climb through my monitor and kill me for making the joke about not being able to find you mic. Christ!” 

 

“Oh no no no no! I’m sorry. Really, I just thought you were a guy this whole time and so when you spoke and sounded feminine, I was quite confused. Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to sound like I was angry or anything. By the way, I’m Asami.”

 

“Wow, you really do say sorry a lot. One would have been good enough. And I’m Korra-” A loud bark interjects behind her. “And that’s Naga, my dog. She says hi as well,” Korra pauses for a second before she adds, “that’s where my email comes from in case you were wondering, the combination of our names.” 

 

Korra and Asami continue to talk for some time, mostly about A:TLA and how awesome Kataang is. They talk for about two hours to the point where it's currently eight a.m for Asami and she needs to be getting ready. The two of them wind it up and say good byes and lastly Asami tentatively adds,

 

“So, same time tomorrow?” 

 

Korra doesn’t know why but her heart clenches at the hopeful almost desperate sound of Asami’s voice and so hastens to reassure her friend that they will talk tomorrow.

 

“Yeah yeah, if it’s cool with you then I’d love to talk to you more. Heh, we might actually get around to writing something next time, eh.” 

 

Korra could practically feel the relief flood off Asami and flow over the internet. Asami stutters some goodbyes and goes offline, leaving Korra wondering whatever could have made Asami so insecure to the point where she needed to ask if they would talk again. It was at this point that Korra vowed to eventually find out what had happened to make Asmai like that, but more importantly, not to do anything that would make Asami’s worries a reality. If Asami needed her, Korra would be there for her.

 

With that done, Korra got up and went to make some of her beloved coffee in the kitchen as she also needed to feed Naga. As she walks into the kitchen the thought strikes her that even though they’re going to write a story, she has no idea what it’s going to be about. After she’s put the food out for Naga and started the kettle boiling, she finds her pad and pen and starts brainstorming ideas for what could happen after the firelord’s defeat. The kettle finishes boiling and Korra pours it into the mug with the coffee granules. 

 

She spends a good further half hour brainstorming. Once she decides that she has enough decent ideas, she then spends the next hour refining them and then typing them up onto the google doc they’re working on, she then sends Asami a message on skype to check the doc before she heads into her lounge to watch the latest episode of Avatar.

 

**The next day**

 

Korra wakes to find that Asami has made some changes and suggestions on the ideas that Korra’s had. She looks over then, to see what kind of changes has been made and finds that while Asami has changed a couple of them drastically she has also more or less made them all really good ideas. _Hmmmm… gotta give it to her, she can make some good ideas._ Korra ‘OKs’ all of the suggestions that Asami made and then gets her coffee, today is a Thursday and she doesn’t have lecture till one in the afternoon. 

 

When she returns with her coffee, she shortly finds out that Asami is also online as there are further changes in the doc since she left the room. _Well, it’s not like it’s that early in the morning, what did you expect Korra?_ She mentally chides herself. 

 

Upon sitting down at her desk, she fishes out and wires up her headset again and calls Asami. They then spend the next three hours talking about the ideas and things they could do with each one, until near the end of the time they’ve managed to narrow down their selection of ideas to just one. It’s about this time that Asami says she has to leave again, for her it’s eleven pm and she needs to get some sleep. For Korra it’s now ten am and she’s left wondering why Asami sounded so tired when it was before midday. 

 

_No matter, I’ll get on with the first chapter of this and then head to get some lunch,_ Korra thinks to herself. Roughly two hours and a half later, she has a good looking chapter written up already. She then quickly flicks over to skype to tell Asami that she needs to beta her chapter and then write her own. 

 

Korra then stands up, gets dressed into casual clothing and heads out her apartment and down to her local Starbucks. She gets her favorite chicken, chorizo jam and egg flatbread and then heads off to her lecture with Miss Sato.

 

Once she gets back at five in the afternoon, she goes to check her PC to see if Asami’s responded, but no she hasn’t. Korra sighs slightly, she’ll be honest and say she was kind of hoping that Asami would have responded or at least checked her work, apparently not. She goes back to her living room and gets down to work studying for Miss Sato’s subject. Interestingly, Korra’s recently learned that Miss sato’s name is Yasuko and she has a daughter of her own that also writes A:TLA fan fic. Small world. 

 

About four hours later, Korra gets a message on skype. And if it was possible, Korra would have broken the sound barrier with the speed that she got up and bolted to her PC. It was Asami and she had checked Korra’s chapter and made some minor grammatical alterations, but other than that, Asami greatly approves. 

 

Now smiling and happy, Korra calls Asami and they chat for a bit, Asami writes and Korra grammar checks along the way and soon enough it’s eleven at night for Korra, so she tells Asami she’ll check it when she wakes and heads off to sleep.

 

**4 Weeks later**

 

The last four weeks have been good for Korra and Asami, they’ve bonded quite well and they’d found the perfect times where they can talk to each other without much interruptions. Korra is still slightly perplexed as to why ‘Sami always needs to go early in the morning and how she also always sound really tired but then, when it’s late at night, she seems perfectly awake and functional. Either way, Korra’s just happy that she got a new friend and that they’re spending time talking to each other.

 

Over the weeks when an episode of A:TLA aired, they’d both record it on a skybox or their equivalent, and then call each other on skype and watch it at the same time, because they’re nerds like that. As well as that, they’ve managed to finish their story and with their combined follower numbers, the exposure wasn’t as limited because they’re both prominently known in the fandom; their fics eminent and popular. It’s like one of those ‘if you’re in this fandom, you need to read this’ kind of fics.

 

The season finale is due to air in three days time and so Korra’s had the amazing idea that she could invite Asami over and they could watch it together. So at the usual time of seven in the afternoon, Korra gets on skype to see that Asami is also online and then plugs in all her headset wires and and calls Asami. Once they’re connected, Korra instantly bursts into her pre-rehearsed speech of:

 

“Hi ‘Sami, I wanted to ask you something. You know that the last episode of Avatar is due to air in three days time yeah?” Korra waits a split second for Asami to make a noise that sounds vaguely like a yes, that’s good enough for Korra and she instantly barrels on with, “well I was just wondering if you would like to come ‘round mine and we could sit down on the couch and watch it together for real this time rather than over the internet? Does that sound good?”

 

Asami waits a beat before saying, “Korra…-” 

 

“It wouldn’t be like a date I promise, this is just for being friends and I just wanna see you in person and watch the finale with you- this isn't a date I swear.” Korra abruptly interrupts whatever Asami was about to say fearing that Asami had taken her totally platonic I’ve-not got-an-internet-crush-on-you invitation the wrong way. 

 

“Korra, listen…” Asami’s voice is sincere and quiet, it fills Korra with worry that she’s done something wrong but nonetheless, she listens to Asami and stays quiet to hear what she has to say. “I live in Japan, I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Tell me what you think! :D
> 
> http://thegearinator.tumblr.com/ - Follow me for updates, ask me things, talk to me, yell at me. More or less just chill with me really :P


	6. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's sad, She calls in backup and Asami's not there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah! Another one! This is my favorite chapter so far, I've added an OC, I'll almost certainly add one more in the future.

Korra was dumbstruck. Asami lived in Japan, how could she not have realised that Asami wasn’t in New York, or even America?! It all makes sense now, the times Asami leaves, why she sounds sleepy when Korra wakes, why she sounds so lively when Korra's going to sleep. It’s because she’s on the other side of the world. Korra never understood when her dad said to her ‘Distance kills’ but she does now, she feels her heart drop and her nervous smile is replaced with a look that can only be described as heart break. It’s kind of stupid, really. Korra’s never seen Asami, never spoken to her face to face and has only spent about 3 hours each day for the past month talking, yes there were some weeks of text chat before that, but still, hearing that Asami was over half a world away devastated Korra. She can’t help it, there’s tears forming in her eyes, they start rolling down her cheeks and she lets out a slightly strangled noise from her throat. 

 

 _I can’t speak to her now, I’m a mess. I...I’ve got to go, I need to think._ “Asami… I… I need to go, ok, you don’t need to be sorry, but I need to go,” Korra’s voice is broken and she’s barely holding herself together. She hangs up from the call, she thinks she can hear Asami begging something but she doesn’t care right now. Korra walks the two paces to her bed and drops herself onto it. She lets herself go now. Quiet sobs escape her as it finally sets in that her best friend, that she’s been crushing on, doesn’t in fact work some sort of night shift, but actually lives over twelve and a half thousand miles away. 

 

In the background Korra can hear her skype going off, it’s been going off for about a half an hour now. She still isn’t in any better state and it’s probably the constant reminder of Asami having to call her rather than being able to visit Korra like she wants thats keeping her like this. Thats when she decides to do something about it. 

 

Korra gets up and goes over to the PC and turns if off. She then goes into the lounge and sits on a chair and calls her best friend. Leukothea. Leuk is English, she’s built quite like Korra except she’s about 5 inches taller, has slightly more pronounced muscles and obviously Caucasian rather than Alaskan. She has jet black hair that’s styled in a braid that goes down to the middle of her back and has a long fringe that covers her forehead; it almost looks exactly like Marian Hawke’s fringe from dragon age 2 (Leuk cosplayed her when she went to gamescom last year and liked the fringe, so she kept it). Her eyes are a piercing silver colour and she also has two small scars, one on her top lip that effectively splits it in half and another one just above her right eye that does the same for her eyebrow. She’s a year older than Korra, making her 23, and is currently studying geology and volcanology at the same uni as Korra. 

 

Korra’s known Leuk for twelve years; they both moved to NY when they were ten meaning Leuk got there a year earlier than Korra, probably a good thing because Korra was quite lost in NY and having a friend that knew their areas was quite helpful. Both of them quickly bonded at being new, or at least relatively in Leuk’s case, at the school they were attending, so ever since then, they’ve been best friends. 

 

Now Korra’s discovered that her other best friend and internet crush lives on the opposite side of the world, she really needs the comfort that only her best friend can offer. Korra picks her phone up off the coffee table, unlocks it and texts Leuk and asks her to come over. 

 

 **Korra:** Hey, Leuk, can you come over please? I need your help xx

 

 **Leukothea:** Yeah sure! I’ll be right over, like 10mins max xx 

 

True to her word Leuk arrived in only eight minutes, she gets in the elevator to the top floor and makes her way to Korra’s apartment. Once there, she knocks on the door and waits for Korra to open.

 

Korra rises from the couch and goes past the kitchen to the door and opens it to see Leuk. She’s standing there in a checkered black and blue flannel shirt with her signature ray-ban aviators in the breast pocket, the sleeves are rolled up to her just above the elbows and she’s also donning some black cargo trousers and her ever famous combat boots.

 

“Come on Korra you’ve been cryin’. Lets go inside and get you comfy and we can talk about who I need to hospitalise.” Leuk’s jovial tone and joke makes a small smile form on Korra’s face. Leuk never fails to make Korra smile, no matter the circumstance or context, it’s really quite surprising when Korra thinks about it. 

 

As they both walk in, Leuk tells Korra to go get the duvet from her bed and bring it into the lounge, while Korra’s doing that, Leuk’s in the kitchen making a huge casserole pot full of chocolate powder. She’s adding some sugar, real chocolate and then water and cream and brings it to a warm thick liquid state and then pours it all out into 4 pitchers. She then takes these and places them on the coffee table and wires up Korra’s laptop with the TV while Korra trudges down the hall with her duvet trailing behind.

 

Korra gets settled on the couch and Leuk places the laptop on her lap and moves the pitchers of Leukothea brand hot chocolate nearer to her. She herself then settles in next to Korra and drags up the duvet from the floor. This was all done in silence because even though this particular practice hasn’t been used for the effect of comfort, it never fails to make them both smile, so it at one point became a regular thing for the girls every Friday to get like this and watch films, TV or netflix. This is what Korra needed. 

 

They both sit in silence marathoning TV shows on netflix until it’s half eleven at night. Korra’s not only drunk her two pitchers of chocolate, but half of one of Leuk’s as well. She’s now quietly dozing off next to Leuk. Leuk notices this and stealthily lifts Korra up and makes her way down the hall into Korra’s bedroom where she places the sleeping Alaskan on her bed. She then returns to the living room and retrieves the duvet before heading back into Korra’s room and tucking her best friend in for the night.

 

Nodding her head with accent that Korra’s sound asleep, Leuk heads back into the living room and drops onto the couch and swifty falls asleep herself.

 

The next morning Korra wakes up to hear light snoring coming from her lounge. She shifts her legs over the side of the bed, stands up and then processes to simultaneously stretch most of her limbs at once by bending over backwards, thrusting her hips forwards and pushing her arms way above her head. Sufficiently limbered up, she throws her duvet back on the bed and makes her way down the hall checking the time on the clock. It’s half nine and she’s really glad it’s Sunday, because this means no lectures obviously.

 

Korra walks into the kitchen and puts the kettle on to boil. Looking over to her friend on the couch, she can see that the noise from the kettle has proved to be enough to wake her and she’s slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 

Once the kettle's boiled, Korra pours two coffees and makes her way over to sit next to Leuk. 

 

“So… you feeling better now?” Leuk tiredly mumbles while reaching out for coffee from Korra. She gives her both.

 

Korra sits on the couch, leans back and gestures for Leuk to pass her coffee back. She takes a small sip, draws in a deep breath and with a content smile on her face, she gazes up at the ceiling and responds “Yeah, I feel much better now. Thanks for last night, that really help me.”

 

The two of them sit together silently drinking their coffees and waking up. It’s at least half an hour before Leuk breaks the silence.

 

“So who’s going to be calling for health insurance?” 

 

Korra laughs, almost spitting out the coffee she was drinking. Yes it’s an old joke but even old jokes are funny when you’re not expecting them. “Hopefully no one I know.” She waits a beat, long enough for Leuk to put her coffee down and gesture for Korra to give her her’s so that it too can go on the table. Leuk then turns to Korra with an expectant look. “You know the girl that I’ve been talking about? Asami?” Leuk nods, Korra continues, “Well I invited her over so that we could watch the finale of Avatar together. She can’t. She lives in Japan. I know it’s stupid for me get this attached to a voice on the interent, but I really liked her, I wanted to spend time with her. But she’s half a world away and I’ll never get to see her.” Her voice gets quieter and more defeated with every word as she goes on, and when she finishes Leuk instantly pulls her into a hug and prompts Korra to rest her head on her shoulder, which Korra does.

 

“Shhhhhh…. you’re OK Korra, I know it hurts, but it’s not over, you can still talk to her, still have these conversations that you love so much. And for the record, it’s most definitely not stupid, having this strength emotional reaction to this, it’s completely justified. I know how much you liked her.”

 

Korra smiles and pulls away from Leuk. “Thanks. Really, thank you. You always know what to say and do. Thank you.”

 

“It’s no problem, honestly. When can you talk to her next? You said Japan right? Sooooo…. About seven or eight tonight if she’s not on now?” 

 

“Yeah that’s about right, I can check now but she normally skypes her mum all day today.” 

 

With that done Korra and Leuk spends the day together, either in the apartment watching TV or at the gym working out. When it gets round to seven pm they’re both in the gym. Korra notices the time and waves at Leuk across the room and then points at the clock. Leuk follows her hand and notes the time, they both head out to the changing rooms and head back to Korra’s apartment. While out, Leuk had retrieved a fresh set of clothes from her apartment so there was no need to make a detour to her house to get them now.

 

As they arrive, Leuk heads straight to the bathroom and gets changed while Korra does the same in her room. In all of about three minutes, they’re both done and Leuk retires to the living room while Korra gets ready to skype Asami.

 

Korra’s got the headset all wired up and working, she turns to her PC and powers it up, sitting back on her chair, she mulls over how she’s going to apologize for hanging up like she did and then ignoring her calls. Once the PC is on she boots up skype and calls Asami. 

 

It rings until skype disconnects them. Asami didn’t pick up.

 

Korra tries again. _Maybe she’s just away and didn’t hear it._

 

Again it gets disconnected. Again Asami doesn’t pick up.

 

Taking in a worried breath, Korra tries once more. 

 

Again, it doesn’t get answered. 

 

Korra’s vision starts to blur, she bolts into the living room, dives onto the couch and she throws her arms around Leuk, surprising her.

 

“Sh-she’s n-not answering! She’s not there... Leuk,” Korra stutters out in between sobs. 

 

The only response Leuk gives her is, “Oh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do think of Leukothea? Her name is my all time favorite name for a girl/woman it's ancient greek in origin and is actually a mash up of two separate names put together (Leuk and Thea) I made it myself, with help from the ancient greeks obviously, but that said there is always the chance that it was also used back then, or at some other point in history so, Meh, whatever, I love it!
> 
> Overall thoughts on the chapter?
> 
> Follow me! - http://thegearinator.tumblr.com/


	7. A long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra continues, Asami's tired, and Leuk is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it the moment you've been waiting for? Who knows? I mean I do and so does pugoppa, but you don't, so read!

The next day Korra woke up to find that she was again in her bed. Last night the last thing she remembered was that Asami wasn’t answering her Skype calls. Which preceded Korra running out her room and back into Leuk’s arms with tears streaking down her face. It appears that Leuk again carried her to bed and made sure she was alright. Korra hears the TV running in the living room which prompts her to look at the clock. It’s nine am and Korra’s got a lecture with Miss Sato at three this afternoon. She again stands and stretches as per her usual wake up routine, then looks to her desk to see one of her thermo flasks sitting on it. She pads over to it and reads the note that’s placed on top.

 

‘Hey Kor, I’m probably still here, but either way, here’s a coffee. Why don’t you get on skype and see if Asami will answer now? She might have just had a rough day or somthin’. There’s no point in not tryin’, just don’t get your hopes OK? I’ll still be here, I’ve not got lectures today so I’ll stick around until I know you’re alright.’

 

Below this is a precisely drawn sketch of Korra shoving Leuk out the door. The mini caption reads: ‘This is most likely what will happen if you want me to leave :D Also don’t judge! I rushed it because I didn’t know when you’d wake :P’

 

She’s really adorable for someone that looks like they could kill you in their sleep if you pissed ‘em off. Smiling, she sits down at her PC and turns it on. While it’s powering up she takes a couple of sips from her coffee and plugs in her mic. Once the PC’s on she starts skype and calls Asami.

 

Nothing. She tries again and… nothing, again.

 

Taking a deep breath which she breaths out through her nose, she tries to contain the disappointment and heartbreak at being left ignored again. She looks back over to the note and looks at the picture for a little while, simply taking it in. Feeling a little less sad with the aid of Leuk’s drawing, she stands and gets changed into proper clothes ready for her lecture.

 

Picking up her coffee, Korra walks back into the living to find Leuk slouched on the couch watching some old show that Korra’s never seen, assuming it’s an English show Korra puts on her best posh british person accent and says, “Ahh some fine morning entertainment, might I ask what it is?”

 

Leuk upon hearing Korra turns with her face slowly shifting into a grin. Then with her best native Alaskan accent (which is horribly southern for some reason), she responds with, “Yee mate, this is what's known as scrapheap challenge. The aim of the game? To build whatever the announcer says with nothing but the crap found in the scrap.” 

 

After that horrible attempt at an Alaskan accent, Korra and Leuk both stare at each other before bursting out into fits of hysterical laughter with Leuk rolling around on the couch and Korra stumbling over to the kitchen counter, slowly sliding down from it. It takes a good five minutes of solid laughter before either of the girls calm down. When they do, Korra manages to wheeze out, “You… You are never. Ever. Living that down.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I deserve that. Though your English was quite stereotypical,” she pauses to fake a cough and then puts on the exact same ‘Posh british accent’ that Korra did, but better, “and I really don’t appreciate what you are trying to insinuate.”

 

Another five minutes later when the girls have properly composed themselves, Leuk’s face changes into a much more serious expression. “So I take it that she didn’t answer then?” 

 

“Yeah, it sucks. I know hanging up on her was bad and that ignoring her after that was worse. But I can’t help but feel like she’s taking this wrong or something, like I’m angry at her for being so far away or something so she’s scared to pick it up. Also what if something's happened? She might have been hurt, and I’ve not only got no way of knowing, but also no way of helping either.” Korra sighs as she steps over to the couch and drops herself on it. “How do I fix this Leuk? What can I do to fix this?”

 

“I don’t know Korra, sorry. All I can say is at least try every time you can and maybe message her on Tumblr as well to say you’re sorry and that you want to talk to her again. That’s all I can think of, other than flying out to Tokyo and then trying to find Asami in the whole city which, needless to say, is nigh on impossible.”

 

“I guess that’s all I can do then.” With that, Korra gets up and makes some breakfast for her and Leuk and then sits down with it and watches the rest of this ‘Scrapheap challenge’ with Leuk until it’s time for Miss Sato’s lecture.

 

\----------------------

 

It’s currently three pm here and though Asami’s been sleeping for the past ten and a half hours, she still feels like shit. Asami reminds herself why she’s here and it immediately spurs her into action. Upon standing, she walks over to the walk in closet and and retrieves her standard apparel for unknown- probably casual events and spends the next half hour getting dressed and applying makeup.

 

Asami’s now got one and a half hours before she can even see her, she figures she might as well head out and get some lunch seen as it is now half three and she’s not eaten in about fourteen hours. As Asami walks to the door she grabs her keys, helmet, and phone. Shoving the phone in her right pocket with one hand and using the other to open the front door while holding the helmet with her teeth. Asami finally manages to make it into the hallway now with both hands free, she takes the helmet out of her mouth and locks the front door. 

 

On the way down in the elevator Asami tried to picture her reaction. Asami tries to remember her voice, how she sounded. It’s funny how time affects things, she’ll never forget her laugh or the terrible jokes that preceded the laugh. With a smile on her lips Asami made her way to the garage of the apartment block, stepping down the stairs as fast as she can manage while trying not making an ass of herself to whoever the lucky person in the CCTV office is.

 

Finally getting there after what seemed like a never ending spiral staircase, Asami pushes open the final door that was preventing her from seeing the awaiting cars. There’s a lot fewer cars here than she remembers from when she first saw this place, but then again she doesn’t remember much from this bit of the trip.

 

Asami eventually finds her bike, it’s a matte black triumph speedmaster. Placing the helmet over her head while throwing her leg over the saddle is muscle memory for her. She uses this bike all the time and has become well practised in the art of mounting and dismounting blindly.

 

It’s takes a little while before she finds a decent looking place to eat. Which truth be told is just a Mcdonald's, when in doubt Mcdonald's is the way to go as you can’t get a bad burger in Mcdonald's. Checking the time it’s now an hour before she can see her. Asami’s kind shocked that it took her half an hour to find a Mcdonald's but there she has it. After all, time doesn’t lie.

 

Sitting down Asami takes her time eating her meal, it takes about twenty minutes even though it’s just her. The whole time Asami’s thoughts are on her, what will she be like? What will she do? Will she be happy?

 

It’s now thirty five minutes until Asami can see her. She heads back outside, gets back on her bike and heads off to where she needs to go. Once Asami arrives there she takes in the scale of it. It’s a lot larger than she anticipated, finding her might prove a problem. Asami kicks the stand of her bike down and takes her helmet off. When out of the blue a stranger clears their throat behind her. Slowly turning, Asami expects a mugger or something bad along those lines. 

 

It’s not, in fact it seems quite the opposite at first glance, she’s about the same height as Asami and has a pair of aviators covering her eyes. Her fringe is long and looks somewhat familiar to Asami but not recognisable without a prompt. She’s quite muscular and is dressed in a light shirt with jeans and combat boots. Asami looks to her face again and see an amused smile upon her face.

 

“Sorry to just jump on you like this, but you are aware that the last lectures of the day are ending in about ten, yeah? Just saying if you’re here for a lecture at this time, the only one you’ll be getting is about arriving on time in the future.” Her accent suggests she’s English, though when Asami thinks about it, it’s not really surprising considering where she’s from.

 

With a quick but genuine laugh, you reply, “Yes I understand, I’m just here to speak to a Miss Sato.” Asami finishes while turning around, then a thought pops into her head. Turning back around she says, “You wouldn’t be able to help me find it her lecture hall would you?” 

 

“Yeah, sure. It’s quite close actually, I’ll walk you there.”

 

It’s not a very long walk, the stranger points out the hall that they’re headed to. About half way there she breaks the silence.

 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking. Why do you want to speak to Miss Sato?”

 

“Nothing fancy, I’m just new here and I’m almost certain that one of my friends attends this uni, I want to find her but I’ve not the faintest clue where to start. Miss Sato’s my mum so I figure she might be able to help me,” Asami explains.

 

“Fair enough,” is the stranger’s simple reply.

 

Little over fifty metres later, Asami finds herself staring at a large pair of wooden doors. “And here you are, I’d stand to the side if I were you, it’s quite a stampede when the lecture ends,” the stranger says as she takes off her Aviators, revealing sharp silver eyes. After a little while that could have easily been a couple of minutes, the doors open and a flood of people pour out. When they die down, Asami’s left with a semi shocked expression on her face; it must have shown because the stranger starts laughing. 

 

“Told ya,” she says. Asami turns around and goes to pull open the doors to the hall, she hears a couple of voices. Asami recognises one as Yasuko, her mother, but the other is different yet still somewhat familiar. Not wanting to intrude Asami waits for a while, making the stranger look at her with a confused expression.

 

“I should wait, there’s a couple of people talking in there, I don’t want to intrude,” Asami explains.

 

“Oh, fair enough, though it’s just Miss Sato and Korra we’re talking abo-” 

 

Asami cut her off with deafening, “WHAT!”

 

With a slight jump followed by a confused brow furrow the stranger says, “What? It’s just Miss Sato and Korra, what’d I say?”

 

With that Asami turns to the doors and nearly rips them off their hinges, bursting into the room she sees a dark skinned girl talking to her mother. At the sudden entrance both women turn to look at Asami, and she gets her first glance at what must be Korra. Asami can’t stop the involuntary “Fuck me…” falling out of her mouth at the sight of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was good wannit?! XD


	8. Just a hop, skip and a SatoJet away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hugs, tears, claps and revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! Hope it lives up to what you were wanting/expecting!

Korra’s talking to Miss Sato about how to improve her creative writing when the double doors behind them both burst open. Korra and Miss Sato turn around at the noise and that's when Korra sees probably the most beautiful women in the world. She has long, wavy, raven hair, a pale complexion and fucking hell! Those eyes! Brilliant harlequin green eyes are staring right at her. And the only thing Korra can manage to do is stare right back. That was until a rather audible ‘Fuck me’ fell from the girl's lips, this was then followed by...

 

“Asami!!! What?... What are you doing here!?” Coming from Miss Sato to Korra’s left. _Wait… Miss Sato just called her Asami._ The girl is now sprinting down the the hall towards Korra. _Asami! It’s ASAMI!_ At this miniature internal revelation, Korra does the same as Asami and sprints towards the other women. They both meet in the middle and engulf eachother in a massive crushing hug. Both of them have tears streaking down their faces as they laugh and cry into each other’s shoulders. They’re both slowly swaying left and right as they stay locked together; neither one of them wanting to break the embrace that they’ve been waiting to have and thinking they’d never get to do.

 

They both stay locked together for what feels like hours but can’t be more than a few minutes. As they slowly break away, they wipe their cheeks clean of the tears that stained them and look each other in the eyes. The widest smiles and grins plastered over both their faces as they take in the fact the person they’ve been talking to for a couple of months is now standing right in front of them. 

 

“It’s really you? Asami?” Korra all but whispers, still looking into the taller girl’s eyes, which are threatening to shed more tears. Korra finds herself reaching up to wipe some fresh tears away from her own eyes as well. 

 

Asami nods her head vigorously while brushing more tears away herself. “Yeah, it’s me. I got here yesterday. I really wanted to see you,” she replies with a quietness similar to Korra’s previous and the sweetest little smile that Korra’s ever seen adorning her face.

 

As the world around them reforms, both girls become aware of a clapping sound; they turn their heads to see Leuk leaning against the lecturer’s podium clapping her hands with a shit eating grin plastered across her face. Remembering that there were other people in the room, Asami’s cheeks flush an almost luminous red with embarrassment. Upon seeing this, Korra gently nudges her shoulder and mumbles that it's okay and that she shouldn’t be embarrassed.

 

Still looking at Leuk, Korra asks, “Did...were you... d-did you plan this?” stuttering as she’s still reeling from the fact that Asami’s standing right next to her, she takes a couple calming breaths as she awaits for Leuk’s response. 

 

“Hell yeah I did!” comes Leuk’s enthusiastic response as she starts walking towards them both.

 

“What?! No you didn’t, I don’t even know you!” exclaims Asami a couple of seconds later when she realises that this stranger is trying claim the benefits for her flying over here.

 

“Goddammit women! I was trying to score some best friend points there, you should’ve gone with it.”

 

“OH! Oh, s-sorry, I..I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean any-” Asami’s cut off again by the stranger, who’s apparently Korra’s best friend.

 

“Woah, woah. Stop right there I was only joking, I’m sorry that I came across as serious but honestly I was only joking. My bad,” Leuk hastens to remedy Asami’s panicked apology, “my name’s Leuk by the way, or Leukothea if you want the long version,” Leuk says with a calming smile.

 

“Oh, okay.” Asami’s cheeks are now flaring with more embarrassment from not realising that Leuk was only joking. _God I’ve only been around Korra and her friend for a couple of minutes and I’ve already made a fool of myself, they must think I’m idiot._

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra can see Miss Sato still staring at them with her mouth gaped open and an extremely shocked expression written all over her face. Now that Korra thinks about it, _Asami and Miss Sato look quite alike. Hmmm, interesting_. Turning to face Asami, Korra places her hand on Asami’s shoulder and tells her, “hey, hey. There’s no need to be embarrassed, Leuk’s very good at playing serious, it’s not your fault. Honest. And I definitely don’t think any less of you because of the way you reacted, mostly because I would have almost certainly done the same if not more if I were in your shoes. OK? You don’t need to be embarrassed, I promise.”

 

Asami’s flushed cheeks start to gradually fade and the same small smile from earlier reappears on her face, sending butterflies straight to Korra’s stomach. This is when Miss Sato makes her presence known again.

 

“Asami? Dear, what are you doing here? Are you alright? Has Hiroshi done anything?” Yasuko asks with concern heavily laced in her voice.

 

“Mum, nothing's wrong, or at least nothing major. I came here to see Korra. She’s the one I’ve been talking to you about, three days ago Korra asked me to come over today to watch the finale of Avatar together, but I couldn’t because I was in Japan so I told Korra that. After that I- I realised that I did really want to come here, to see Korra, and to see you again. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, and I knew that Korra attends this uni so I wanted to surprise her, and you.” Throughout this, Korra and Leuk are looking back and forth at each other and the conversation going on between Miss Sato and Asami, both with equal amounts of confusion etched across their faces. As Asami’s speech comes to a close Korra looks back at Leuk with a ‘Who the fuck is Miss Sato?’ look on her face, in which Leuk’s response is a little shrug and a perplexed look. 

 

Noticing Korra and Leuk’s looks of confusion, Miss Sato turns to them both and tells them, “I’m Yasuko Sato, Asami’s mother. And former wife of Hiroshi Sato, in case that wasn’t clear from the name.” 

 

At this revelation Korra and Leuk both look at each other again with massive saucer eyes. Leuk because she’s just embarrassed the heiress to one of the most prominent tech corporations in the world in front of her mother and Korra because she’s got a crush on the heiress to one of the most prominent tech corporations in the world.

 

“You’re not mad at me are you? You still like me?” Asami asks at a volume that would struggle to be called as whisper as she nervously fumbles with some of her hair.

 

“What? Why would I be mad at you, or not like you? This doesn’t change anything unless you want it to, I was just surprised, is all. I just didn’t realise that I’ve been talking and befriending the heiress of future tech,” Korra ends with a humorous undertone that results in Asami laughing and Yasuko smiling.

 

“I… errr... I don’t have many friends in Japan and most people are either scared of me or don’t like me because of my father and they all think that I buy my grades or something like that,” Asami’s voice gets quieter and quieter as she goes on, “I guess I didn’t tell you because I like you and our friendship, I didn’t want you to go, I’m sorry.” She dips her head in shame, hoping Korra will accept her apology.

 

Seeing the look of shame and a couple of tears starting to shed in Asami’s eyes, Korra steps forward and envelops Asami into a comforting hug. Korra gently strokes her back and whispers to her, “Shhhhh… I’m not gonna judge you for keeping it a secret, I understand what it’s like. Honestly, I do. You don’t need to be anyone or anything but yourself, Asami. And I’m deeply sorry that it’s come to this for you. No one should feel as though they have to hide parts of themselves to keep friends. You’re OK with me Asami, no matter who your father is, what he does, or what you’re going to do in the future. To me, your Asami, the girl I became friends with in the internet over some stupid fan fic and that's never going to change.”

 

Asami’s astonished; bewildered. She’s taken by surprise by Korra’s words and she looks at Korra with tears in her eyes. She blinks and the tears fall, she buries her face in Korra’s shoulder and quietly whispers in between sobs, “No one's ever said that to me... you don’t know how much that means to me Korra, thank you.” 

 

They stay cuddled together for a couple of minutes acutely aware that Leuk and Yasuko are talking quietly behind them. As they break apart, Asami thanks Korra again in which Korra tells Asami in return that she doesn’t need to thank her because it’s just great to be her friend and to be therefore her.

 

After that, both girls turn to face Leuk and Yasuko and Leuk walks over to join them. Asami tells her mother that she’ll talk on skype before leaving with Leuk and Korra off to Korra’s apartment. 

 

Once they arrive, Korra gives Asami the grand tour starting off with ‘Sorry it’s not bigger or clean for that matter either’ followed by Asami giggling and sayings it’s nice, and much more home-y than she’s used to and that she actually prefers it to her own apartment. While the tour’s going on, Leuk’s in the Kitchen making coffees for her and Korra and then goes to make one for Asami but stops and shouts out, “Hey Asami! Tea, coffee or something else that Korra may or may not have?”

 

“Ohhhh, a nice jasmine tea would be nice please,” Asami responds with a shout matching Leuk’s.

 

Roughly a minute later after Leuk’s completely turned over the kitchen searching for jasmine tea, she concludes that there is in fact and a distinct lack of it. “Hey Asami! You know that jasmine tea you wanted? Would you settle for an English tea? We don’t seem to have any of the jasmine stuff.” 

 

“Errrr… yeah sure I guess, I’ve never had an English tea before so I might as well try it.” 

 

Leuk then makes the drinks and that's conveniently when the tour ends. _How on earth Korra managed to make it last that long is beyond me_ , Leuk thinks as she skillfully balances the rather full drinks on a tray and brings them to the coffee table in the living room. Once that's done, Korra and Asami settle on the couch as Leuk goes back into the kitchen.

 

“What are you getting now? It’s about to start,” questions Asami.

 

Leuk shortly returns with a cocky smirk on her face and a rather large bottle of champagne in her hand. “We are popping the BIGGEST bottles when Kataang happens this episode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of my original arc, this is all I planned up to and so me and my beta are talking about about what to do next. We've got some long term goals and so plot for the next arc but it needs to be fleshed out a little so there maybe a slight lull in updates as we take time to brainstorm, that said we might come up with a really good one in the next 10 minutes and I can get right on it, I really don't know, but if there is a slowing of updates, then that's why. 
> 
> So, overall thoughts on this arc of the story now that it's done?


	9. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a traitor in the midst, Leuk's a tease, Korra think of Asami, and Netflix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you that havn't seen the rating change, it's changed! Just so you know :P

Korra and Leuk, together, they shoot themselves straight up to their feets, throwing their arms in the air, shouting and chanting ‘yes, yes, yes!’. They turn to each other and they’re now flailing arms around each other, Leuk lifts Korra into a massive bear hug and then sets her down. Both of them proceeded to dance around the living like little children as if they're told that they’re going to Disneyland. At the same time, Asami is 25% bewildered at the sight she’s seeing, 25% shocked and 50% elated as well. Don’t get her wrong, Asami is also very happy that Kataang is actually canon, but apparently not as happy as Korra and Leuk. 

 

In actual fact, Asami’s now crying with laughter at the ridiculousness of it all. Her best friend and her best friend are now jumping around the living room dancing because a load of pixels on a screen touched another load of pixels. Asami can’t stop laughing, to the point where she falls off the couch and lands on the floor, creating a thud. Korra and Leuk both look over to the mess- they see Asami clutching her sides and laughing so hard as her face burns red. They then both look at each other and continue dancing for a good ten minutes, the whole while Asami’s not picked herself up off the floor.

 

Eventually Leuk and Korra calm down- enough to properly take stock of the situation and realise that Asami’s now wheezing on the floor bright red with puffy eyes. 

 

“Woah! ‘Sami! You ok?” Korra questions as she steps around the table to kneel by Asami’s side.

 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m… I’m good. Just laughing, is all. Sorry.” Asami goes to sit up but abruptly stops midway because, stomach cramps. She falls back down with a pained expression.

 

“Asami! Whats wrong!? Are you hurt?” Korra’s now leaning over to her tentatively, reaching out as if to touch, but she never does make contact, fearing she might be overstepping a boundary. 

 

A few more weak laughs and Asami looks up at Korra and smiles, “I’m fine I promise, just cramps from laughing so hard.” She uses the cuffs of her sleeves to wipe away a few tears that fell during her laughing spree.

 

“On the subject of your laughing, what was so funny?” Leuk asks as Korra pulls Asami to her feet and drops her back on the couch.

 

“I’m sorry, I really am. But you two, really?!” Asami asks incredulously, “how can you not see what’s so funny? You two were dancing around the room with each other because two groups of pixels that resembled characters kissed! That’s hilarious!” Asami looks back and forth between the two of them to see that they’re now looking at each other with rather offended and scandalized expressions. 

 

Korra looks back first, “What are you trying to insinuate!?”

 

“The reaction we portrayed was perfectly normal and expected when ‘A load of Pixels’”, Leuk says with disgust, “becomes canon. I thought you were a shipper!”

 

Korra turns back to Leuk, “I can’t believe this! She claims to be one of us and then even goes to the point of writing a fic with me, only to turn on us at the last second and laugh at our celebrations- opposed to joining in!”

 

“We have a traitor in our midsts...” With that Leuk and Korra both turn their heads slowly to look at Asami with the best comical death glares they can muster. Asami looks at them both and seeing their faces, she bursts out laughing again, shortly followed by Leuk and Korra. 

 

The night ends with Korra giving her bed to Asami and then joining Leuk in the living room.

 

**Two weeks later**

 

Korra and Leuk are sitting down outside Starbucks, it’s a warm day and both girls are wearing light cotton shirts and shorts. Leuk still has her combat boots on as well as her aviators, Korra on the other hand has some light blue Nike trainers and white and blue tinted running glasses. 

 

“So, you up for gym this evening with me Kor?” Leuk says as she raises her iced latte to her lips to take a sip.

 

“No, sorry, I’ve got Asami coming round later, we’ve got some studying to do you know,” Korra says with a smug grin on her face and cockyness laced in her voice.

 

“I really don’t understand why you sound so cocky about that, I’m all caught up and I’ve got nothing that’s really urgent.” Leuk waits a beat before a thought strikes her, “Wait a minute, you’re not gonna study, Asami’s coming over and all you're gonna do is Netflix and chill aren’t you.”

 

At that, Korra sprays out her mouthful of drink and starts coughing up everything else that she accidentally inhaled. Once she’s done coughing, she looks over at Leuk and quickly averts her eyes with a furious deep red blush which is surprisingly noticeable considering her dark skin tone. “N-No, we… We aren’t doing anything like t-that,” she mumbles, loud enough for Leuk to hear.

 

“Riiiiiiiiiiight… Well at the very least, you’ve thought about it haven’t ya?!” Leuk doesn't even try and mask the smugness in her voice, she leans over and takes a sip in Korra’s drink as a victory prize and leans back on her chair with her hands behind her head while Korra stutters out some sort of response. 

 

“N-No, I-I... I’ve not- I’ve not thought of that… I swear!” Korra manages to say, with all the stuttering. The blush is now spreading down to her neck.

 

“Well I don’t believe that and it’s irrelevant, because you have now, haven’t ya!” Leuk says,voice loud with amusement and a shit-eating grin covering her face.

 

“Fuck off,” Korra mumbles under her breath, hanging her head as she takes her drink back from Leuk and finishes it in one long swig. “I’m going to head off -” 

 

“And relieve the stress caused by thinking of Asami?I hear ya,” Leuk interjects with a teasing tone that Korra can’t help but rise to.

 

“No! That wasn’t what I was going to do at all! I was simply going to go home and clean that shithole up-” 

 

“So that no matter where you end up, there isn’t stuff digging into her in the back I get it.” 

 

That was it, Korra can’t take anymore, “Arrrghhh!!!” She stands, bolts upright and storms away from Leuk, who’s now laughing hard and loud, enough for everyone to look at her with confused stares. 

 

**Five-O'Clock that evening**

 

Korra’s frantically looking over the room, making sure everything’s in place and presentable, despite Leuk’s earlier teasing, Korra did want to make her place clean and nice for Asami. While they’re good friends, Korra’s crush on Asami has gotten only stronger since she’s been in NYC, meaning, that not only was Leuk’s teasing more true than she actually knew, Korra had to change boxers when she got home from the little bout of imaging Asami like that, she still wanted to present a good image for Asami even if she isn’t sure she even stood a chance. For all Korra knows, Asami could very well be heterosexual, not like Korra, and definitely not like Leuk. 

 

Korra’s just finished cleaning her apartment and she looks at the time, five past five. Asami’s supposed to arrive in twenty five minutes, Korra’s got time for a quick shower so she heads to her room and strips off all her clothes and grabs a fresh set from her draws so that she can dry and get into them without leaving the bathroom. 

 

As Korra gets into the warm shower, she settles in and waits for her body to adjust to the temperature before doing anything. Barely five minutes into the shower, her mind wanders to Asami again, and more specifically, Leuk's insinuation of what they’d be doing. Korra wants to get frustrated at Leuk for this, but instead, she finds herself more and more flustered the longer her imagination goes wild. 

 

Korra looks down at herself, and then leans back against the wall, letting the warm spray of water wash over her. She places her hands on her breasts, cupping them, and gently massages them as she imagines Asami doing this to her instead. With a quiet moan, she pinches her dusky nipples and starts squeezing them in soft pressure, and drops her right hand, slowly trailing it down her abdomen while gently tugging at her right breast. 

 

As her hand reaches her mound, she whimpers slightly at herself as she pictures Asami on her knees in front of her, teasing her inner thighs, licking her legs and around where Korra desperately needs her. With a sharp tug on her breast, Korra’s resolve breaks and her hand slips the last little distance into her soaking folds. Korra takes in a sharp breath as she finds her bud and rubs a finger over it in little circles, imaging Asami’s the one doing it. All the thoughts of Asami- her doing it, only drives Korra more into euphoric state. She drops her left hand as well and quickly tilts her hips forward a little, all the while, still rubbing her clit. With her left hand, she takes two fingers and slides them deep within herself letting out a long, husky moan as she feels her walls clutch around her fingers. 

 

Korra slowly slides down the cold, shower wall as she pumps her hand into herself, drawing out long series of moans as her other hand flies over her clit, sending bolts of electricity through her body. She starts to pant, feeling herself quivering in bliss as she approaches the end. She pictures Asami’s head in between her thighs, her tongue flicking at her clit, her soft, long, elegant fingers pushing inside her. Korra’s breath is ragged as the hand on her clit starts to speeds up its pace and she adds a third finger, stretching herself further. The pleasure rolling through her every time her fingers push in, the feeling of fullness inside and the heavenly pleasure she’s feeling has her body trembling on the edge of release.

 

She imagines Asami dipping her head down, her hand replacing her tongue on her clit. Asami’s head drops down further to her opening and her tongue pushes itself in. Korra’s back arches as she clamps down her fingers, moaning Asami’s name one last time before her vision is blotted out by the stars as her fingers are drenched with the puddle she made. Korra lies there, her hand staying buried within herself as she gets her breathing controlled and eases herself through her aftershocks. 

 

Once she’s calmed down from her euphoric state, she stands up and washes her hands off. That’s when she hears the doorbell ring. _FUCK!!! Asami!_ Korra turns the shower off and forgoes any actual cleaning as she steps out the shower and grabs her towel. She furiously rubs herself down, hearing another chime in the background. A minute later she’s damp but she can’t keep Asami waiting any longer and so throws her polo over her head and nearly jumps into her boxers. She grabs her shorts instead and hops down the hall as she puts them on.

 

Checking herself in the hall mirror, her hair is still really wet and her clothes are sticking to her. _Brilliant, all this work on the house only to fuck up because I couldn't help myself. I hope she doesn’t get suspicious._

 

Korra reaches the front door eventually and opens it to see a tensed up Asami, shuffling on her doorstep. At the sound of the door opening, Asami looks up and locks eyes with Korra’s deep pools of cobalt blue. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, did I get the times messed up? I’m sorry I’ve messed this up, I’m so sorry!” Asami all but cries to Korra, her gaze never leaving Korra’s eyes as she rolls on her feet and fiddles with the books she bought.

 

“Oh, no! No no! Really you’ve done nothing wrong, this is all my fault. I was in the shower and I forgot the time, please come in,” Korra says as she turns to the sideways to let Asami in. She stops rocking on her feet and walks in. Korra turns back and shuts the door as Asami walks into the living room. 

 

As Korra follows behind Asami, she hears Asami stop and gasp. Fearing the worst, she flails her hand up to the air, “Look look look, I can explain!” 

 

Asami squeals and wraps her arms around Korra; her books dropped on the floor, she hugs Korra tightly.

 

“You did all this for me?” Asami asks as she lets go of Korra and gestures around the room and it’s spotlessly clean. 

 

That was not at all what Korra was anticipating. Shaking herself out of her shock, she replies, “Yeah, you were coming over and well, errrr… it’s good etiquette to have a clean house when there are guests. So I cleaned everything, including myself,” she finishes with a lopsided grin, however all she’s thinking is, _If only I actually cleaned myself._

 

Asami starts laughing and Korra can’t help but think it’s beautiful, thinking it’s like music to her ears. She laughs with her and eventually, the laughter dies down. They both decide to settle on the floor in the living room. Cross legged with books strewn on studying. When the time comes, they order pizza, so they put away their books and notes. They sit back and watch Netflix for a few hours until it’s eleven at night and Asami says she should get back. 

 

As they walk to the door, Asami says, “So…. errrr, next time, shall we have it in my place? because this was really fun and I enjoyed it.” Her voice is full of hope and honesty and it reminds Korra that she still hasn’t got to the bottom of why Asami’s like that but either way, it’s for another time.

 

“Yeah I’d love to do this again, it was great Asami, thank you for coming here,” Korra says with an earnest smile.

 

Asami blushes lightly and averts her gaze as she steps out the front door, “Thank you Korra, it was really good, you don’t have to thank me for anything.” 

 

“Well I think I do. Either way, goodnight Asami, take care and be safe.”

 

“I will, Korra. Goodnight to you as well.” With that, Asami turns and walks down the hall to the elevator and Korra can’t help but stare at her ass as she goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Worth the slightly extended wait? Tell me what you think of the chapter! It really helps me.
> 
> Also if your wondering these are Korra's shades - http://i.imgur.com/XWRW2Z7.jpg


	10. Road trip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami chill, the krew eat pizza and make plans, there's planes and korra's got urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Now that Korrasami week is over, this come back in full force! Should be able to get a couple more updates out soon, hope I won't keep you waiting too long!

It was a friday afternoon, Korra and Asami had just finished their usual study routine and all was going good. They were currently leaning back on Asami’s sofa in her apartment watching all of Korra’s scrapheap challenge Asami ‘must watch’ and truth be told, Asami was really enjoying it. Or was it Korra that Asami was enjoying? Sitting there in her sleeveless ‘Rolling stones’ T-shirt that put her toned arms on display and was just the right size to squeeze around the middle enough to give an enticing outline of the sleek muscles that laid beneath. Asami couldn’t tell. Though if she had to choose, Korra would win all day every day, in more or less everything against more or less everything, Asami decided.

 

The first time Korra had came here, a couple of weeks ago, she hadn’t been able to pick her jaw up off the floor. Which lead to Asami explaining who her father was and in turn how she could afford an apartment of this size and scope. Korra had been so surprised and in awe of the whole place, that instead of getting any studying done that day they had spent it exploring Asami’s apartment. Well Korra looked around and Asami giggled at her enthusiasm, then berated her when she broke a couple of glasses trying to reach up to get the pepsi that was on the top shelf of the fridge, which then fell down, hit the glasses on the counter and knocked them off and onto the floor shattering them.

 

Now they were sitting down watching, netflix and chilling, waiting for Leuk and the Krew to arrive. Apparently they’ve got some big news to tell Korra and Asami. About half an hour later, Asami gets a knock on her apartment door, Asami gets up and pads over to the door leaving Korra with yet another view of her spectacular butt. Korra’s ‘Asami induced sessions’ haven’t decreased in number, and Korra can’t decide if it’s a good thing or not. On one hand they’re infinitely more satisfying, especially when she can’t help but moan out Asami’s name and on the other hand, she keeps needing new panties and she knows that masturbating to her best friend every night could be very awkward if anyone ever found out. And Korra can’t imagine what would happen if Leuk ever found out, she’d never hear the end of it.

 

A few seconds later Asami and the Krew walk in, Asami’s not met the Krew yet so as they all walk into the living room, Leuk’s doing all the introductions.

 

“Asami, this is Mako, Bolin, who’s Mako’s younger brother and Opal, who’s Bolin’s girlfriend.” Leuk points at each of the Krew as she says their names. After she finishes Bolin steps forward and engulfs Asami into a bone crushing hug. Asami wheezes out what sounds like a ‘hi’ before Opal swoops in to save Asami from her boyfriend’s embrace.

 

Mako steps forth with all his awkwardness, holds out his hand and Asami takes it. They shake in silence and Mako steps back. The rest of the Krew just hang their heads and shake them with disappointment while Asami raises one of her eyebrows. Mako just stands there, blissfully ignorant of his actions, while still looking at Asami. Who shakes her head and steps over to Opal.

 

Opal smiles and hugs Asami lightly before stepping back to talk, “Hello! It’s nice to finally meet you! Korra spoke a lot about you while you were still in Tokyo. I’m glad you came to her though, now I don’t have to call Korra at unholy hours at night to tell her to go to sleep!” Opal finishes with her patented ‘Opal smile’. It’s the kind cute that can stop bar fights between pissed up football fans that support opposing teams.

 

“I’m glad I came here too, this semester is almost over and then hopefully we all graduate and survive! I’m so stoked for this! We’re all gonna have so much time to do whatever we want!” Asami’s flailing her arms with excitement before she even realises what she’s doing. When she does she quickly pulls her arms down and blushes heavily. Everyone laughs lightly before Korra stands and makes her way over and nudges Asami’s shoulder.

 

“Ahh, come on ‘Sami, we were just kidding. You have to admit that was kinda funny.” Asami looks at Korra and notices her bright grin, it turns out to be contagious and this results in  Asami laughing along with the rest of them.

 

When the laughter dies down they all make their way to the living room where they sit. Korra, Asami, and Mako on the sofa, Leuk in one of the armchairs and Opal on another, with Bolin sitting between her legs. “So Leuk, what’s this ‘amazingly important, totally epic, you and Asami are gonna love it’ news?”

 

“Well, I’ve devised a plan for us all. I’m going as Jane Shepard, Bolin is Sokka, Opal’s Suki and Mako’s Book 2 Zuko. You and Asami can be Aang and Katara because you lil love birds are always together watching netflix and chillin’ and it’s perfect like that!” Leuk finishes with a shit eating grin as she looks at Korra’s deep blush and Asami’s averted gaze. _Oh this is just too good…_

 

“Yeah!!! You two would be soooooo good together!” Bolin loudly exclaims while waving his hands in between Korra and Asami. Leuk throws her arms around Bolins shoulder and smirks at Korra.

 

“See, Korra, I’m not the only one to think that you’d be a good couple.” Leuk’s smirk never leaves her faces as she tightens her grip around Bolin. Korra looks at Leuk with a confused expression, thinking about why Leuk would be smirking like that…. Until it hits her. Korra’s eyes blow wide and her blush darkens and spreads down her neck as it finally clicks in her brain what Leuk was  talking about. She groans and buries her face into the pillows behind her.

 

Asami hearing the conversation and then Korra’s delayed groan looks back around, hopes her blush has receded. She looks around the room and notices equally confused looks on everyone’s faces except Leuk’s, who’s wearing a massive smirk. Asami then sees the hunched over Korra on the other side of the sofa and her instincts kick in as she slides over to her and wraps her arm over her shoulder.

 

Things play out pretty chill after that for a while. They all sit down and watch a film on Asami’s massive seventy two inch ultra high definition Future Tech TV. Eventually they all settle for bringing the first book of Avatar together again. Korra and Leuk have done it before and say that it’s about six hours and forty minutes. It’s now five in the afternoon and so by the time this is over it will be twenty to twelve. Asami invites them all to stay around. She does have two guest bedrooms after all.

 

They stop at episode thirteen, there’s an hour and forty minutes before the end and it’s now ten pm. But most importantly, Korra, Bolin, and Leuk’s stomachs are rumbling hard enough that Bolin thinks he’s going to die because his stomachs trying to digest itself. Everyone has a laugh at his desperate plea and statement before ordering five of the largest pizzas they can get delivered. These turn out to be fifteen inch pizzas with large stuffed crust  filled with enough meat to make a gay porn site shiver. Except the one Asami, Opal, and Mako are sharing obviously as Opal’s a veggie. Korra and Leuk have a mighty meat feast, which is ‘the only kind of meat feast I’ll ever be eating’ according to Leuk, causing everyone to laugh. Lastly, Bolin’s got a spicy pepperoni one.

 

About halfway through eating the pizzas Asami perks up, and Korra looks at her expectantly. The engineer wipes her mouth and finishes her mouthful before asking, “How exactly are we going to get to San Diego from here? It’s thousands of miles away!”

 

Korra seems taken aback by this and quickly swallows, “Errrrr….. Road trip? What else would we do?” She answers tentatively as if she might startle the wild Asami and cause her to flee from her natural habitat.

 

"Whhhhhaaaat?! That would take days!” Asami responds incredulously. She stands and wades through the sea of people, pizzas and pizza boxes before coming to the phone on the kitchen top. She picks it up and dials a number all too aware of the ten eyes looking at her from behind. Though Korra’s the only one actually looking at her behind.

 

Eventually after a couple of minutes waiting on everyone’s behalf, accompanied by drooling and daydreaming for Korra, which Leuk sees, Asami turns back around with a confident smirk on her lips. She cocks her hips and places her right hand on her hip before looking at them all and saying, ”Fuck the road trip. We’re traveling to San Diego in style. Private Sato Jet style.”

 

Everyone’s jaw drops comically and disgustingly as most of them were still eating; in hindsight Asami figures she should have waited for them to finish. Leuk is the first to recover as she gets a massive grin on her face and leans back against the arm chair she’s in. “You really did get a good one Korra, I’m almost jealous.” Korra chokes and coughs up the pizza that was in her mouth and blushes deeply again whereas everyone one else bursts out laughing, both at Leuk’s comment and Korra’s reaction. Even Asami, even though her cheeks were slightly flushed as well.

 

Once they’d all settled down and eaten their pizzas, they turned their attention back to the TV and continued to watch Avatar. Once they finish it they all sit around and talk about how they’re going to go about making their cosplays. Leuk settles on going with the renegade shepard with the vanguard class. She’s going to see Opal’s mother who runs a successful movie production company, about getting some time with a professional makeup artist so that she can get all the ‘badass scars’. Korra’s is pretty simple, she can buy some cheap curtains from the shopping mall and simply tie those around herself. Asami’s is just as easy as she can wear a load of Korra’s native inuit clothes that she brought with her from Alaska. Mako, Bolin, and Opal are going to have to make theirs properly though. However, everyone is now super stoked about it all, they’re all buzzing with excitement about going to comic con, and when everyone splits to head to their respective sleeping quarters for the night, there are only two thoughts in Korra’s head.

 

_I can’t believe I’m going to comic con with Asami! And we’re going as our ship!!!_

 

And

 

_I wonder if I can get away with masturbating here..._

  
  
The next morning, Leuk’s sly smirk tells Korra she can’t get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat good yeah? Tell me! I love seeing what you think!
> 
> As always, massive thanks to pugoppa for the beta-ing!


	11. Asami's huge beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew have a roast, Korra's hot, and Asami can't keep it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup guys! New chapter hope ya like!

Korra, Asami, Leuk, and the Krew have packed all their gear; they’ve got a load of clothes, equipment, food, and all else that they might need to survive Comic Con and now they’re all set. Korra was the last one to finish her exams as hers were last to take place, they’re now all taking a gap year to fuck about and relax. Well Asami’s taking more of gap ‘until my father lets me take over’ period, so she’s now just hanging around with Korra all the time. Which Leuk has noticed.

 

Either way, they’re now all piled in Leuk’s Defender 110, with all their luggage on the roof, ‘Safe and secured’ though no one believes Leuk when she says that. The Krew is currently stuck in traffic trying to get to JFK airport, where Asami’s private jet is. Leuk’s got Mako up front and is having a whale of a time while Korrasami and Bopal are chilling in the back playing some godforsaken ‘flappy bird’ game. The music is blaring and Mako is as impassive as ever, Leuk’s even tried playing super annoying music deliberately, just to see if she could get a rise from him. But nope. Shark Brows wouldn’t know fun if it hit him square in the face. _Though, that does mean he’ll be able to pull off a good Book two Zuko,_ Leuk muses.

 

Eventually they get to JFK and Asami gives Leuk directions to the private hanger she has. When they get there, Leuk parks up and everyone gets out; Korra shuffles over to Leuk and mutters her thanks for sitting with Mako. All she gets is a smirk as a reply that leaves her slightly worried for her safety. They haul their bags off the roof and despite Leuk’s reassurances, they all go about checking their bags, even Leuk caves in eventually and checks her own. Sure enough they’re all fine and Korra hands over $50 to Asami. “You bet on if I could get our bags here without them getting damaged?!” Leuk asks incredulously.

 

“WHAT!? You can’t blame me! You literally tied ten bags to the roof of your car, it looked like something out of a cartoon! And we all know how that ends…” Korra says, cocking her hip and  standing firm on the fact that she believed Leuk wouldn’t have been able to do it.

 

“Really, Korra? Life isn’t a cartoon ya know. We’re not in avatar or anything, despite the fact that we’re going to dress up like it. Get real.” Mako sighs out, shaking his head. Now that Asami thinks about it, this maybe the first time she’s actually heard Mako say anything other than his name. Either way, he just berated Korra, and that doesn’t stand without Asami having something to say about it.

 

“Well sorrrryyy we’re not all gloomy and broody like you are! Some of us have lives and _imaginations_ where we can think of things other than ‘what type of dorsal fin I want my eyebrows to look like today’. And if that happens to be humorous thoughts and bets that a comical event where in a load of suitcases fall off the roof of a car, then so be it! But don’t go giving other people shit because you couldn’t find fun if you had a map, flashlight, and bloody Sat Nav to help you.” Asami’s voice is agitated and defensive throughout, as if she’s defending Korra’s honour from the Fire Nation.

 

Everyone’s jaws are on the floor before Leuk rummages around in her bag and emerges with a big bottle of ice water. She holds it out to Mako and says, “Apply cold water to burned area. I suggest you take a shower.” This seems to snap everyone out their ‘post-roast’ haze and they all burst into laughter. Apart from Mako, who just scowls at everyone, picks his bags up and huffs his way over to the entrance of the hangar.

 

Once the rest of them have reigned in their laughter, they all pick up their bags and take them over to the massive double doors of the hangar. Now that Korra thinks about it, _this hangar is fucking HUGE. Like, massive. I wonder what kind of plane Asami actually has in here. Hahahaha. Knowing her, I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s something like Air Force 1 size! Imagine that!_

 

Asami fishes in her pocket for her phone and when she emerges with it, she unlocks it, types a number, and calls. Everyone’s torn between being nosey on Asami’s conversation and watching the doors to get the first glimpse of their ride. As it turns out, whoever Asami was calling was the one in charge of the door. All Asami says is, ‘Yes, we’re here. Open it.’ Before hanging up. Everyone one turns to watch as the door slides open…

 

And everyone’s jaws drop to the floor at the same time.

 

“FUCKING HELL! Look at the size of that beast!” Leuk exclaims as the plane comes into view; everyone’s still in minor shock apart from Asami and Leuk, who’s still doing a very good impression, mind you. Asami smiles and shrugs, she looks like she’s going to say something before Korra interrupts her with:

 

“HUGE beast more like…” Korra’s voice is soft and as if she’s still not with it. And judging by the look of surprise on her face after she says that, Leuk assumes that Korra is in fact, still in shock at the size of ‘Asami’s huge beast’. _Ohhhhh this is going to be perfect. Korra’s never going to hear the end of this one. Mind you, if she actually did something about it, I’d let up. But noooo, little miss oblivious can’t see what’s right in front of her. Kinda like Mako and fun in that respect..._

 

Everyone laughs at this and Korra slams the palms of her hands to her face to hide her embarrassed blush. Before Asami takes the action of comforting Korra, Leuk teases, “What’s wrong Korra? Is someone in awe of ‘Asami’s huge beast’? Would someone like to have a turn with ‘Asami’s huge beast’? ‘Asami’s huge beast’ does look like it could give you quite the ride, if you know what I mean.” Leuk finishes with a smug grin and Asami blushes furiously, while Korra slumps down on the floor and brings her knees to her face. Meanwhile everyone else is laughing so hard they’ve doubled over, excluding Mako, naturally.

 

A few minutes later, once the laughter has died down and Korra’s back to her natural shade of brown and Asami’s just as pale as ever, they all pick their bags up and walk over to ‘Asami’s huge beast’. _I can’t believe that Asami actually has a plane the size of Air Force 1. I guess that’s what the life of a heiress is to the largest tech company in the world gets. Hehe, I’ve got friends with benefits…. WAIT, NO I DON’T! That’s not what I meant at all! Goddamit brain!_ Korra flashes a hot red that Asami sees. She walks over to Korra and asks, “Are you alright, Korra? Your cheeks are burning.”

 

Everyone turns around at this and Korra’s eyes immediately find Leuk’s, and all she sees is the worse smirk that’s ever adorned her face, growing larger. _Oh lord. What did I just do to myself._

 

\------------------

 

It’s now half way through their seven hour flight to San Diego, and Korra’s being very vocal about her displeasure of the current temperature. Being from Alaska, she’s always favoured the cold weather and now she’s sitting in a giant metal tube, thirty eight thousand feet in the air, surrounded by people that despise the cold. And so the heating is on and Korra can’t be sweating harder if she tried. Asami has recently left the lounge that they were all in, for the loo she said. _Long time for a bathroom break,_ Korra thinks.

 

Korra eventually gets fed up with the heat and declares, “That’s IT! I can’t take it any more!” She reaches over her head and pulls her tank off in one swift motion. “Fucking DONE! It’s far too fucking hot in this oversized tin fucking can.” She bends down and damn near rips her pants off with the speed she does it. Korra’s now standing in nothing but her underwear with her back to the door of the lounge. Leuk’s smirking at her, unable to hide the gay, and the rest of the Krew looking out the windows as if the clouds are the most interesting thing in the world all of a sudden.

 

\--------- Meanwhile ---------

 

Asami is now sitting in the bathroom, on the toilet, just having splashed a load of cold water on her face. _Goddamit Korra! Why? Why are you like this?! It’s not fair, it really isn’t. How can she be that HOT without even trying? and Leuk’s teasing really doesn’t help…_ She takes in a deep breath. She’s now been sitting on the toilet  for a good ten minutes trying, and failing, to get herself under control.

 

 _I guess I should get back there now, they’re probably wondering where I am. Or at least I’d like to think they are…_ Asami stands and looks at herself in the mirror. She dries her face with the hand towel next to her before heading out the bathroom. She walks down the corridor being quiet as so she can hear what kind of conversation she’ll being joining. That’s when she hears:

 

“Fucking DONE! It’s far too fucking hot in this oversized tin, fucking can.” Coming from a rather agitated Korra, though in retrospect, she more or less been a fountain of profanities ever since they took off, so what she’s saying now is not really a surprise. Asami’s smiles at Korra’s voice and makes her way down the hall and the doors open automatically, and she greeted by a view that she was not expecting.

 

 _HOLY FUCK! OMG OMG OMG! THERE IS NO WAY THIS IS REAL! That is not Korra standing there in her undies! Nope._ Asami scans around the room for a split second, only long enough to see Leuk’s smirk. And that breaks it for Asami. She turns and bolts out the room. After ten minutes of trying to keep her hands out off her pants over Korra, she walks in, only to see _that_.

 

Now this is Asami’s private SatoJet. This is SatoJet 2 and because of that, the board room that is in SatoJet 1, the one that Hiroshi uses for business, doesn’t exist. While it is still a room, Asami has customized it to be a very large bedroom, with a small tinkering station at one end. This is where Asami’s heading right now. Images of Korra’s muscled back, toned thighs, and sleek arms flooding her mind. She be damned if she doesn’t get her hand in pants, and fast.

 

She rushes up the stairs and into the room, she can already feel the damp patch forming at her core and the air around her starts to feel a little cold; she feels herself heat up as she imagines what Korra’s damp abs would taste like. How water would trickle down her well-defined biceps. How it would feel if Korra would allow her to let her hands run wild. Asami shivers. It scares her just how much the simple thoughts can already make her quiver in extreme excitement and hunger.

 

She rips open the door to her room and swiftly locks the doors behind her. Asami is quick to take off her clothes; it surprises her so much that this urge drives her to this kind of extent, it's the fastest time she's ever done before.

 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

 

She drops down on her bed and rolls over to open her draw; she reaches inside and pulls out her favorite toy. She brings it out and images of Korra attaching the large dildo to a harness, getting ready for Asami, break into her mind and nearly have her coming on the spot.

 

She puts the fake cock down beside her thigh and reaches up to cup her breasts, she loves teasing herself, making herself wait for it. It makes her orgasms that much more intense. Her hands are stopped, she opens her eyes again to see Korra standing above her looking down with her signature lopsided grin. As she leans down and cups Asami’s breasts, Korra rolls them in her hands, feeling their weight, their firmness. She flicks her index fingers over the stiff points of Asami’s nipples before gently bringing her thumb up to pinch lightly.

 

Asami releases a loud moan as Korra’s hands cause sparks of pleasure to cascade through her. “Yesssss Korra. Harder…” Asami whimpers out a desperate plea. Korra smirks and does what Asami wants. _Wait! KORRA?!_ Asami’s shock is cut off by Korra harshly pinching her nipples and twisting them hard. Asami’s head falls back and she arches her back, pushing her breasts into Korra’s palms. “Oh God... Korra”.

 

Korra lowers herself down Asami’s stomach, trailing her hands down as well. She strokes Asami’s sides and runs her hands over Asami’s hips, causing Asami to release a string of guttural moans. Korra reaches over and picks up the dildo, she brings it to Asami’s core and places it just at her entrance. Asami whines at the tease and rocks her hips down, trying to force the toy in. Korra doesn’t let her though, she pulls back slightly taking the toy just out of reach. Korra takes her other hand and places it on Asami’s clit she pushes down and begins to rub little circles over the engorged bud.

 

Asami’s back tenses and she lets out strangled cries as pleasure pulses through her. _Oh… F-fuck, this feels amazing!_ Korra continues to rub her clit and force Asami to release more of her wetness. She brings the toy back to Asami’s core and rubs it over her entrance, covering it in her. Asami whimpers at the thought of what’s to come, of what’s so close.

 

Korra dips the head of the fake cock down to Asami’s entrance and begins to slowly push in. Asami stiffens as she feels the burning stretch of walls and moans louder the further in it goes. Soon Korra’s in as far as she goes and she lets Asami get used to the size of the toy. Asami gives a small nod to signal she’s ready and Korra starts moving.

 

As she slides the toy out of Asami, Korra looks up to see that Asami’s head is pushed back against the pillows, her eyes are pinched closed and her mouth is hanging open, releasing a never ending series of needy whimpers. Korra pushes the dildo back in and Asami sees stars. She’s being stretched and filled completely by Korra and it feels amazing. The fact that is Korra is the one that’s in control, Korra’s the one with the cock, Korra’s making pleasure flow through her, only spers Asami on. Her mind is clouded with lust as she feels ecstasy washing over her.  

 

Korra sets a slow pace, sliding the toy out with ease. Asami’s breath becomes ragged as Korra starts to speed up. She starts to trace patterns and symbols over Asami’s clit, the randomness of her movements only heightens Asami’s pleasure. Korra’s pace is getting faster; she’s thrusting into Asami at a startling pace and all Asami can do is sit back and let it happen. She’s submitting completely to Korra, giving Korra everything, and Korra’s making good use of it.

 

Korra pushes the cock in and out of Asami all the way, pushing deep in long slow thrusts that have Asami moaning out her name. And then change it up to a fast and shallow rhythm that leave Asami whimpering in electric pleasure. _Korra’s inside me! I can’t believe that Korra is fucking me, god it’s never felt this good before._

 

Asami scrunches her eyes tight as Korra’s thrusts become unpredictable, she bucks her hips every time Korra pushes back. She wants it deeper, she needs to be filled more, she needs the stretch, she needs Korra’s cock. “P- Please Korra. Deeper… Slower…” Asami’s voice is broken and quiet as she fights the pleasure flowing through her. The toy inside her stops and Asami writhes on the bed, this isn’t what she wanted. “Please Korra, Please. I’m sorry, just move please!” She begs Korra. Asami opens her eyes and looks down, as her eyes meet Korra’s she pushes the dildo back in all the way and Asami can’t help but moan out Korra’s name and push her head back into the pillow.

 

Korra pushes the cock in slowly, in long languid strokes. She tilts it back slightly and this slight movement puts more pressure on Asami’s front wall and the effect is instantaneous. Asami sucks in a deep breath and gasps as the head pushes against her swollen front wall. Korra drags it back out, slower than it when it and makes sure to push hard on the special place inside Asami. “Korrraaaaa, ooooohhh fuck.” She can’t contain the moans in her throat as the new way Korra’s treating her. Asami’s head is swimming in endorphins as pleasure racks her body, her engorged bud is pulled between two of Korra’s fingers and gently pinched, the contrasting pain and immense pleasure bring Asami to the edge faster than she would have liked. “Faster Korra, Faster! More! I’m so close!” Asami all but whimpers out as she feels the end near.

 

Korra reacts instantly, much to Asami’s benefit. She pushes down on Asami’s bundle of nerves, causing sparks to fly through her body. She picks up the pace of her thrusts and reangles the cock so that it pushes against the front wall every time in pushes in. Asami can feel her orgasm nearing and the way the head of the dildo is battering her front wall is making her toes curl and her eyes to see stars. She arches her back of the bed and rocks her hips down to meet the fast pace of Korra’s thrusts. Korra angles the fake cock up a little more and it proves to be Asami’s undoing, it reaches a slightly different spot inside her and she feels an explosion of pleasure and electricity course through her body. She screams out Korra’s name as she clenches down around the toy inside her, Korra’s pace doesn’t relent as she rides out her euphoric high. Her release streams down her thighs and onto the bed, it coats the plastic cock sliding in and out of her, seeping into her covers and Korra doesn’t stop the thrusting. Asami’s head is swimming in pleasure and eventually her vision goes dark.

 

When she opens her eyes, Asami sits upright and blinks. She looks around and there’s no sign of Korra. Pain wells in her heart, _No, no no no! Where’s Korra?!_ Asami snaps her head around the room before realisation dawns on her, she looks down at herself. She’s made a mess of the bed and her favorite toy. It takes a second for the sight to sink in and she realises that her hand is the one that was thrusting the toy inside her, her hand was the one on her clit, lightly rubbing small circles, and that it was her mind that imagined Korra fucking her raw.

 

She feels her aftershocks taper off and she drops back on the bed and sighs with a mix of feelings. On one hand, she wishes it was Korra, not her imagination making her come so hard that she passed out. On the other hand, she’s immensely grateful that her room has soundproofing, so that the real Korra couldn’t hear her. In the end, Asami’s just grateful and simply smiles at how powerful and all consuming her orgasm was, and when she thinks about it, it was Korra who gave it to her. The thought sends shivers up her spine, Korra let her come, Korra gave her release.

 

Asami shakes her head and stands up, she makes her way to the show to clean off and resolves to spend as little time there as possible so that she can go back down to the Krew and spend the rest of the flight with them. Hopefully Korra won’t ask too many questions.

 

Unknown to her, Korra wasn’t with the rest of the Krew. She’d gone out searching for Asami.

 

Unknown to her, Korra had made her way to the security office of the jet and had scoured the CCTV for Asami.

 

Unknown to her, Korra had watched her the whole time.

 

Unknown to her, Korra had also made a mess, and a big one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite the vivid imagination Asami's got there eh?


	12. Awkward much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra cleans up, mummy mako rears his head, they get to the hotel and Leuk's looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys/girls, I feel quite bad, I've left this for about 7 or 8 days (can't remember) and now I present a filler chapter. This is more or less just a chapter to explain how things go down, so that the next one doesn't have a time jump and leave you all confused as to how and when certain things happened. 
> 
> Truth be told, I feel as though this chapter doesn't bring much to the plot, other than explanation for the next big bits, sorry.

Korra lies panting in the leather seat; sweat rolling off her and her thighs, as well as the base of the chair, are covered in her come. She had just witnessed Asami fuck herself with a rather large dildo, and it was the hottest thing Korra’s ever seen. In fact, Korra’s surprised she didn’t come in her panties right then and there, but luckily for her though, she’d managed to lock the door and pull the last two pieces of her clothing off before anything like that happened. As it stands now, her bra is hanging off the lip of the bin and her panties are somewhere near the door. While Korra’s so wasted by exertion and post orgasmic bliss, she can’t do anything but sit there for a while catching her breath.

 

Korra’s woken from her stupor by more movement on Asami’s monitor. She looks to it and sees Asami is dressed in her clothes again and is making her way to the door. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What am I going to do?!_ She looks around and sees a water machine on the far wall with a load of foam cups next to it. A slight ‘Holy shit? Now there’s a good idea!’ smile appears on Korra’s face as she stands and gets a couple of the cups. Filling them up, she returns to the seat and sits on the cold, damp leather shivering at the feel of what she’s sitting on, _and it is technically Asami’s fault, jus’ sayin’._ Korra then leans back and braces herself as she pours the ice water down her. She has to bite her lip and grip the arm of the chair hard, just to stop her screaming out with the temperature of the water. Nonetheless though, it does its job and after two cups and a little bit of scrubbing here and there, it just looks like there’s a load of water spilt everywhere. She grabs her panties and bra and puts them on again and her smug smile grows.

 

She unlocks the door and sprints to the bathroom on the plane. Once there, Korra dabs herself off with some toilet paper and and sits on the toilet waiting for a short time. After about a minute, she stands and makes her way back to the lounge area where she figures that everyone will be. _Come to think of it, I wonder what got Asami so worked up? I mean, she seemed fine before she went to the toilet, maybe it was just a very nice piss? Like one of those, ‘I’ve been holding it for hours, and now if feels amazing to just let it out’ kinda ones? I mean, what else could it have been? Though that does mean she might have a kink for that kinda thing… Not that I’d care though, it is Asami after all. And this talk got rather out of hand quite fast, huh? I wonder how many psychics I could mentally scar with my mind?_ Korra shakes her head as she nears the door to the lounge. _Don’t want those thoughts polluting my mind now do I? Or... do I?_

 

Korra pushes open the double door and is instantly met with ten eyes, “Errrrr… HI?” Korra’s voice is nervous as she looks at everyone but Asami; if she looks at those eyes, she knows there will be no stopping to blush that’s threatening to erupt at being mostly naked in front of. Korra’s normally got no problem being in her underwear in front of her friends, granted Mako does have a problem with her doing it, but he has a massive stick up his butt so Korra doesn’t care. However, when it comes to Asami, because of Korra’s ‘WMD size’ crush, and what she just did and what Asami just did, Korra can’t help but feel shy and embarrassed. She just literally saw what her bestfriend was doing… it’s not everyday where you see your own best friend masturbating right in front of you. Well technically Korra was watching on a device, but still. The sight was so hot. Korra had the best seats in the house.

 

“You were gone for a long time Korra, what were you doing?” Mako’s accusing voice and harsh tone puts her on the defensive, and she instantly raises her head to face him.

 

“I was looking for Asami and when I couldn’t find her, I decided to take a piss!” She nearly shouts this and Mako recoils with surprise and mild disgust, scrunching his nose and looking away with a huff. “Happy now, _officer?_... Oh! If you want, next time I can piss in a bottle right next to you, you know, so I’m not out of mummy Mako’s sight? Would that be better?” Korra’s sarcasm is obvious and despite Bolin being his brother, everyone is trying to hold in their laughter at his expense. All that Mako does is grunt and continue his staring match with the clouds.

 

“Ok Korra, while Mako was being a bit pretentious and controlling, and while that was also quite funny -” Asami is interrupted midway from her sentence from Leuk’s loud sniggering. She has to take a deep calming breath because otherwise she might just do the same, “While it was also quite funny, it was still possibly a little too far?”

 

Korra’s put at ease with Asami’s surprisingly normal voice considering what she had just done to herself. Korra looks up to Asami and sighs, “Well… _Maybe_ it was… But I’m not saying sorry to mummy Mako. By the way, where did you go, Asami? I looked everywhere for you!”

 

Asami blushes a little and looks down to the floor, “Well I just went to my room to get a, errrr… A movie, yeah! We’ve got like, three hours left, you guys wanna watch a movie?” Despite her early mindset and shyness in front of Asami, Korra can’t help but smirk at the fact that she knows what exactly Asami was actually actually doing. Everyone sounds their accent and Asami lists a load of films. Eventually, they all settle on Avatar, though it’s the one with all the blue people, not the M. Night Shyamalan abomination. They all settle down with the order of Leuk, Korra, Opal, Bolin (upon Asami’s request and to Korra’s dismay and Leuk’s amusement) Asami, and finally mummy Mako sitting on the end.

 

Two hours and forty two minutes later the film ends and Korra stands up, “Well, that was epic! However, I now need to get dressed again unfortunately, be right back mummy.” With that, everyone laughs and Mako, again, huffs, while Korra stoles out the room to go get her suitcase.

 

Eventually they land and they all take their bags and head to the ramp. As they near, they see two pilots and Asami tells them that they can go back home as they’re all going to be staying in and around San Diego for a a couple of weeks at least. The pilots both thank Asami, bidding her to enjoy her stay before they went back into the cockpit as everyone else descents the slope to heated tarmac below.

 

“Well, at least it’s not as hot as the bloody plane,” Korra declares, much to everyone’s amusement. They all make their way to the back of the plane where the pilots have already dropped the cargo and ramp; Leuk smiles up as her bae comes into view. They all walk in and Leuk again ties their bags to the roof of the defender and soon their steaming out San Diego international and on their way to the hotel Asami’s booked for them all. She insisted that she do so as a little ‘thanks’ for being so welcoming to her, even though they all said it wasn’t necessary, Asami did it anyway.

 

The hotel she booked is one of the best, if not the best. The ‘Island Palms Hotel and Marina’ is supposed to be excellent according to reviews. _And for the price of it, it had better be,_ Asami thinks, even though money isn’t really an issue for her. The airport is only three miles from the hotel and soon enough they arrive.

 

Leuk pulls into a space and everyone climbs out and collects their bags. Asami heads to the check in and Bolin is vibrating with excitement as he runs off to the marina with Opal in hot pursuit. Mako just stands there until he mumbles something about a toilet and heads off, leaving Leuk and Korra, alone. Korra can can already feel the teasing radiating from Leuk. Korra really doesn’t mind but while she actually likes it, she also feels embarrassed. Every time Leuk teases, she can’t help but always laugh when she looks at it or at the very least, smiles. Leuk’s that kind of person; while she may seem persistent and occasionally annoying, she’s the best friend anyone could ask for. When Korra needs her, Leuk’s always there, and whenever Leuk’s there, everything that happens turns into a funny and happy memory, no matter the situation. Korra’s  hoping that in months or years to come, she’ll be able to look back at these days with her arm wrapped around Asami’s waist thinking how funny it was back then. And considering Leuk’s track record, it’s likely that will happen.

 

That however is in the months and years to come, and right now though, Leuk’s about to ask a question, and Korra’s not going to like it. “Soooooo, Korra… What where you actually doing, huh? Relieving some pressure about being in such close proximity to Asami for so long maybe?” Leuk’s voice is laced with smugness and Korra knows it’s false and just teasing because there’s no way Leuk knows. Or at least, Korra hopes there’s no way Leuk knows how right she actually is.

 

Still, Leuk’s question serves its purpose and Korra turns into a blushing mess as she looks away, “W-What? No, that’s… that’s ridiculous! I’d never do that!” Korra blurts out as she finds a really interesting stone to look at. Her stone watching is interrupted by Leuk sneezing; Korra turns to look at her and is met with another sneeze.

 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just that- *Achoo!* It’s just that I’m allergic to bullshit” Leuk finishes with almost a knowing look on her face and Korra just groans. She should have seen that one coming. IRobot is one of Leuk’s favorite films, and she does love to quote things like that occasionally.

 

“Whatever you say Leuk, whatever you say.” Leuk starts laughing at Korra’s unimpressed tone and soon Korra can’t help but join in a little. Asami comes back around the corner with Mako, a leashed Bolin and Opal, the leash barer. They all come face to face with a Leuk that’s nearly in stitches and a Korra that's gone beet red from laughter. Asami looks at the rest of the Krew and they all shrug; Asami just smiles and shakes her head.

 

“You two! I’ve got all the room keys, you wanna go check out the rooms, or are we gonna grab our bags and haul them all the way there now?” Asami shouts over the girl’s wheezing laughter, it had gotten to the point where Leuk was laughing at Korra’s laughter and Korra was laughing Leuk’s, the original funny part completely forgotten. They were simply stuck in an infinite laughter loop cycle.

 

Korra nods and Leuk points to the bags as she stands herself upright again, taking deep calming breaths. They all grab their bags and head off to their rooms. The rooms are like this: Bopal are together in a room, Mako’s flying solo, as is Leuk, and lastly Korrasami are together in their own room as well. Leuk planned to do some ‘sampling’ as she put it, and that’s why she and Korra aren’t sharing, that therefore left Asami with the awkward position of ‘get my own room and not have to be constantly tempted and frustrated by Korra but however look bad and awkward because you're ditching your best friend, or go with Korra and try and keep her hands out of her pants.’ Asami chose to go with Korra. A choice she’s now thinking twice about.

 

They all walk down the path; there’s a light sea breeze bringing with it the sting of salt water as the boats in the marina slowly bob up and down with the waves. It’s blissfully quiet as the Krew make their way down the many paths and Korra can’t help but be transfixed by the stunning clear blue of the water here. Despite being in a city, this area is very serene and tranquil, there’s little noise, save for a few birds and the occasional motored boat, the Krew are looking around them with content smiles and awed expressions and the stunning beauty of the place. There is close cut green grass and loads of vibrant flowers dotting the outline of the path. The hotel is to their right and the marina to the left and they all will have amazing views of the marina and they’re buzzing with anticipation from when they can get to their rooms.

 

As it turns out, Korrasami and Bopal’s rooms are the same, there are two large beds at one side of the room and a large TV on a stand on the opposite end of the room. There’s also a small living area on the far side of the beds with a couple of chairs and a pair of double sliding doors that lead out to the marina. Korra can’t be happier and she calls shotgun on the bed closest to the windows. She rushes in and drops her bags somewhere near her bed and she jumps on it with child-like enthusiasm. The rest of the Krew laugh, and Mako even cracks a small smile, “You're such a dork Korra!” Asami laughs out as she drags her too oversized bags in the room and deposits them at the end of the bed.

 

Korra stops bouncing and turns on the spot to glare at Asami. She then dives at Asami, tackling her onto her bed. Leuk ushers everyone away and before she closes the door, she shouts, “Hope you enjoy your meal, Korra!”

 

Korra instantly freezes and turns a surprisingly bright red considering the colour of her skin, while Asami does the same. Korra rolls off Asami and onto her own bed. Meanwhile Mako and Leuk have discovered that their rooms are laid out the same as well, it’s more or less the same as Korrsami’s and Bopal’s, except they have a humongous single bed right in the middle. And when Mako and Leuk look at the beds, these beds are easily big enough for four people. Leuk might get to sample more than she initially expected to here.

 

Either way, the Krew now spends the next half hour unpacking and settling in before heading over to Korrasami’s room, ‘the Krew HQ’ as Bolin named it, to chill for the rest of the day. They’ve got a couple of days rest and exploration period, and then it’s comic con!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? I'll write the next one soon I promise!


	13. Well, I didn't see that one coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She writhes on the bed under Asami’s relentless assault upon her nerves, and she can’t be any happier right now._

Korra wakes with a start, jolting upright. She had just had a rather vivid dream, one that may or may not have left a slightly damp patch on the covers. _GREAT! Just great, my imagination can’t let me catch a break as well. Now I’ve got to pull the same stunt on the airplane, which is, spilling a load of water so she can’t see. In fact this could be worse, it might look like I’ve pissed myself!_ Korra stands and walks to the fridge in the kitchenette and takes a bottle of water, then returns to the bed and does the same thing as on the plane. Once the covers are lightly doused in water, she returns to the kitchenette and puts the water back. She then goes to the wardrobe she shares with Asami, planning on wearing one of her hoodies until she  sees a deep red and fluffy bathrobe. Her hand falters as it reaches for the hoodie. _A bathrobe would certainly be warmer. But what if Asami sees me in it? She’ll think I’m some sort of clothe stealing pervert that raids her roommate’s clothes in the middle of the night!... But it looks so warm and soft…_ Korra lets out a little squeak of surprise as her hand touches the robe and she finds it even more soft than it looks. She quickly clamps her hands over her mouth and looking to see if Asami woke. She didn’t and Korra’s shoulders slump with relief. _I’ll just wake up before her and put it back before she sees me in it! That's it! I’m a genius, better than Einstein and Tesla combined!_

 

Korra takes some underwear out of the dresser next to the wardrobe and puts it on before taking the robe and sliding her arms in the sleeves. She lets out a quiet moan as the soft, fluffy texture slides over her tan skin. _Holy fuck this feels soooo good! Shit I might need to get me one of these._ Korra pads out the bedroom and down the small hall, past the kitchenette and into the living room where she flops down onto the couch and snuggles up to herself, getting comfy with the soft and cloud like robe. She’s not on the couch for more than five minutes before sleep overcomes her.

 

A few hours later, Korra wakes to the sound of glass breaking; her head snaps up and she hastily tries to clean out the sleep in her eyes. She looks around the room to see what broke the glass, and her eyes meet something she isn’t expecting. Asami is standing by the entrance to the kitchenette with a broken glass of water on the bed and her jaw on the floor. What’s catching Korra’s eye however is that Asami is only in her undies, not that Asami doesn’t catch her eye as well as other things, but this is even more stunning. It takes a few seconds before Korra realises she’s staring and averts her eyes with a dark red blush paining her cheeks.

 

Asami stands there for a short while before coming to her sense about Korra wearing her robe. She shuffles on her feet and tries to force the blush that’s threatening to erupt at the the tough of Korra in her clothes. “C-can I have my robe back, please?” Her voice is a slightly higher pitch than normal and Korra can’t help but turn her head to see why. When she does finally turn her head, their eyes instantly lock and for few seconds, Korra’s really tempted to leap across the room and kiss Asami hard. Her eyes flutter down to the smooth and pale red lips below the harlequin eyes and the urge grows; as she raises her eyes, their lock again and it takes all of Korra’s will not do to it. She nods her head and drops the robe off her shoulders and unties the knot at her waist. It isn’t as easy as she anticipated and has to look at what she’s doing. With a grunt of frustration, she manages to untie the knot and slip the robe off herself completely. She turns round and bends over to pick it up of the floor, unconsciously giving Asami a perfect view of her butt. Asami can’t fight her mind and the raging emotions she’s feeling at the view she’s been presented with. The gay is too real. Eventually her raging emotions win the battle as Korra stands, showing off her well-toned back. “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT KORRA! Could you stop being so fucking sexy and hot! For a fucking second, at least! PLEASE!” Asami’s voice is loud and slightly agitated and Korra flinched at the the sudden loud noise.

 

That’s when it sinks in what Asami just said. Korra spins around and looks at Asami, with wide and shocked eyes, to find her staring at Korra with an almost challenging stare. Korra watches as Asami’s face shifts from challenging to confusion to shock and finally, extreme embarrassment. Her cheeks burn bright red and she brings her hands to cover her faces as she turns on her heels and bolts out the room. Korra’s left confused and partially worried at Asami’s reaction. She sits her butt on the couch and lets it all sink in. _Well, I didn't see that one coming. But Asami thinks I’m sexy… She thinks I’m sexy **and** hot! She fucking likes girls and me! Holy shit!_ Korra lets an elated smile cover her face as the literal ‘girl of her dreams’ likes her.

 

Korra stands and walks to their room. When she gets to their room, she slowly opens it to see Asami sobbing lightly on her bed. Korra’s elation instantly turns to worry and she bolts over to the bed and brings Asami into her arms in a comforting embrace. Asami breaks away from Korra and rolls over to look Korra in the face, “I-I’m sorry *hic* I’m so sorry!”

 

Korra reaches up with her left hand and brings it to Asami’s cheek, “What? Why are you sorry?”

 

Asami looks at Korra with red, puffy eyes and continues to sob lightly while stuttering out, “You m-must think *hic* that I’m a freak, *hic* because I like girls *hic* because I like you.” She cries harder as the sentence finishes and Korra’s heart breaks as she hears why. She brings her hands around the engineer's neck and across her waist and knits them together, bringing her closer to her chest. Asami buries her face into Korra’s chest and continues to sob; after a short while, Korra feels Asami’s breathing start to go normal, but she doesn’t stop caressing her back gently, giving her comforting circles.

 

“You know, Asami, I don’t think you’re a freak. In fact, I couldn’t be happier knowing that you like girls. Asami, I like you as well, and yes I know what kind of like you mean. Out there I was elated, despite how embarrassed you looked, I couldn’t have been happier. Asami, I really, really like you as well. And for the record, I’ve been trying my hardest to stop myself saying exactly the same thing,” Korra finishes with a sincere smile as Asami backs off a little and looks at Korra straight in the eyes, blinking away tears from her wide eyes.

 

“Y-You mean that?” Her voice is quiet, almost as if she’s scared to speak.

 

Korra nods a little and smiles a few stray tears in her own shining blue eyes. Asami can’t believe it, Korra not only doesn’t think that she’s a freak, but also likes her as well. She’s overwhelmed with happiness and a smile breaks out upon her lips and she wriggles her left arm under Korra and wraps her right one over her waist and pulls Korra into and crushing sideways hug on the bed. Asami buries her face in Korra’s shoulder and squeals quietly while squeezing Korra in a pulse like rhythm. Korra laughs at Asami’s antics and returns hug and eventually they both ease of the hugs to the point where they’re simply lying, lightly cuddling each other with massive smiles upon their faces and a few tears here and there for both women.

 

“So… You like me like that, do you?” Korra asks tentatively. Asami nods into her shoulder not wanting to give up the closeness that she’s now been granted, “Well, errrr… Would you… Does that mean that you’d like to be my girlfriend?” Asami stiffens around Korra a little before whispering out something along the lines of ‘You’re serious? You promise you mean that?’ Korra simply smiles and squeezes Asami a little tighter, “I’m completely serious, I’d love to be your girlfriend, if you’d be mine as well.”

 

Asami cannot help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness, she’d dreamt of this, wished it would happen. But after Iroh, she was scared and even more so when she started feeling something for Korra and taking what her father had been saying into perspective, it’s one of the reasons why she was so afraid that Korra wouldn’t like her. They didn’t make her feel accepted. Normal. But she did, and Korra’s different from Iroh; Asami knows this, Asami trusts Korra. She squeals with glee and nods her head on Korra’s shoulder, making the tan woman laugh at her reaction. They stay laying together, happy and content with their newly open feelings for each other.

 

That is, until there’s a loud knocking on the door followed with, “Yo, Kor! You plannin’ on getting your ass out of bed anytime soon? We’ve got shit to do, sights to see!” Leuk’s loud voice loud outside, she says, “Oh! And Asami as well! Provided she can walk after last night, eh?!” Korra blushes hard at this and groans into Asami’s chest while Asami does the same but with a little giggle instead.

 

“I can say this now, you’re so cute when you blush,” Asami whispers as she rolls away from Korra.

 

“I am not CUTE! I am a ferocious beast and more importantly the Avatar!” Korra’s mock irritated voice rings out in their room.

 

“Damn straight you’re a ferocious beast, Korra. Though I don’t know why you’re telling Asami, she already knows I reckon.” Leuk again shouts through the wall and Korra blushes harder at the knowledge that there maybe others listening to what Leuk is shouting. Asami just bursts out laughing.

 

“You think we should tell them?” asks Korra.

 

“Well I’m not sure, I don’t want to hide this- us, but at the same time Leuk’s jokes. Would they get more and better, or would they stop?”

 

“I’m not sure… Wait what?! You like them?” Korra exclaims incredulously.

 

“Maybe I found them embarrassing a little before, but now I love them because they always make you blush and you look soooo cute and adorable when you do,” Asami says, laughing as Korra pouts and folds her arms, “Awww don’t pout like that, you know she’s only having a laugh, and you know her best. Hell, she’s your best friend, if you asked her to stop she would, I know that much for sure.”

 

Korra sighs and leans back a little, “I know, and I do like them, I know that they’ll be really good memories when I look back at them. Shit, I even like them now, in a strange sort of way. But I can’t help getting embarrassed. I mean, really! She literally just shouts out that I’m a ferocious beast and that you know it, who knows how many people heard that?! And how the hell are you not embarrassed about that either?!” Korra’s voice only grows louder at each point, “Tell me your secrets, woman! I demand to know how you can hear that and not get embarrassed!” And with that, Korra can’t help but pout when Asami only laughs at her, in which, Korra was being serious (adorably serious, Asami might add). “Dammit ‘Sami, I’m serious here!”

 

Asami just rolls around on the bed laughing harder as the minutes pass and even Korra loses her pout in favour of a smile that disappears when Asami stops laughing and looks back up at her. “I’m sorry Korra, I really am, but you’re even more adorable like that… Also you’ll never get it from me! My secrets are mine, mine forever! I shall take them to to grave!”  

 

Asami stands and raises a pretend guard at Korra who puts on her ‘ferocious beast’ face and does the same. They lunge at each other and an all out tickle war erupts with them both rolling around on the bed screaming in laughter and happiness. Korra runs out of energy first and succumbs to Asami’s onslaught. She writhes on the bed under Asami’s relentless assault upon her nerves, and she can’t be any happier right now.

 

“So I’m going to assume that you have eaten out and don’t want breakfast? I’ma head to the restaurant with the others. Hope it was nice!” Leuk shouts from outside their room again, and this does make Asami blush, and needless to say, Korra as well.

 

“Wait, we're coming!” shouts Asami.

 

“As much as I love some good smut, that was a bit too much information, thank you!” is Leuk’s reply.

 

Korrs for once doesn’t blush, in fact she bursts out laughing at this, “How could you not see that one coming?!” She rasps out in between laughs. It’s now Asami’s turn to pout; Asami and Korra get off the bed and go to the wardrobe. They both swiftly get changed and rush outside to find Leuk leaning against the railings looking over to the marina. At the sound of the door opening, she turns around.

  
  
“Not much stamina then, eh? Let’s go get some real food,” she says with a chuckle, causing Asami to giggle at Korra’s blush.


	14. Nothing but mammals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoo! Sausages! Korrasami! Leuk! New OC! Things! (In case it isn't clear I don't know what to say about this one XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't know where the title of this chapter came from, it's from the Bloodhound Gang song 'Bad Touch' listen to it if you want, or not. It's just where I got the title from (don't listen to it as a soundtrack, god no that wouldn't work at all XD.)

After a quick breakfast that consisted of  fried toast and bacon and/or sausages for everyone, the Krew had agreed to spend some time aimlessly wandering around San Diego, being the tourists that they were. Needless to say on every street corner and junction, there were signs for the convention centre where comic con was being held, and for some reason, Bolin felt the need to shout out ‘There’s a sign!’ every time he saw a sign. It was funny the first five times, but after the twenty fifth ‘There’s a sign!’ Korra was about ready to deck her friend.

 

“BOLIN! Would you stop saying that every time we see a sign? For fuck’s sake, you’re driving me mad, and it’s not like we don’t have eyes, we can see the bloody signs as well!”

 

Bolin is significantly quieter after that, much to everyone’s pleasure. Around lunch time, Asami stops dead in her tracks and squeals with delight, causing everyone to look at her with confused expressions, even people on the other side of the road. She practically vibrates on the spot as she raises her hand and points at a sign. Everyone follows her finger along with some suggestive eyebrow waggling from Leuk in Korra’s direction, and they all see the sign that has Asami so hyped.

 

‘San Diego Zoo’

 

Bolin jumps aboard the hype train and unceremoniously drags Opal along for the ride; Korra’s already on board and has shoved Bolin and Opal out the way to get to Asami, and Leuk and Mako just shrug and get on as well. They all start walking towards to the Zoo when Opal pipes up, “I didn’t think you’d be the type for animals, Asami, this is a nice surprise.”

 

However, before Asami can even respond, Leuk beats her too it, “Well she and Korra are sharing a room, I think she’s all too used to animals, really.” Everyone , apart from Korra, laughs at this as Korra’s looking at Leuk with a questioning stare.

 

“What kind of animal are you implying I am?”

 

“That is for you to decide, Kor, who am I to judge how much of an animal you are behind closed doors?”

 

Blushing and laughing later they all get on their way again and eventually make it to the Zoo. After they’re all in, they decide that it’s time for lunch and they head to an on site restaurant to eat. They look at all three of the restaurants and settle on the one that has the best reviews, and unfortunately for Korra and Bolin, it happens to be the one on the other side of the park.

 

Once they get there, they all settle down on the patio and have light conversations about San Diego and their rooms, Leuk going into vivid detail as to how many people she reckons her bed could fit, all the while looking over the menu. There isn’t much and they all eventually settle for the ‘Meat Lover’s Scramble’, and everyone at the table instantly starts making quips at Leuk.

 

“I thought you didn’t like meat, Leuk?”

 

“First the pizza and now this, what gives?”

 

“Converting, are you? Well I do have to say that meat is quite good, actually.”

 

At that last one, everyone goes wide eyed and whips their heads from Leuk to Mako, “Fuck, that was out loud wasn’t it?” Mako buries his head in his palms while everyone reals from the most unexpected and casual coming out of the century. Eventually the shock wears off and everyone soon starts laughing. The waitress and waiters bring their food over and the waiter nudges Bolin and asks why ‘The cute one wasn’t laughing as well’. Mako snaps his head up and Bolin grins.

 

“Well, ya see, he just came out to all of us in the most casual way possible. We were all ripping Leuk,” Leuk raises her hand and nods, “about enjoying meat all of a sudden, she’s gayer than rainbows and just ordered the ‘Meat Lover’s Scramble’. We were just saying things like ‘What, I didn’t think you liked meat’, then all of a sudden Mako comes out and says, ‘Converting, are you? Well, I do have to say that meat is quite good, actually.’ Normally we wouldn’t take it for anything, but when we all looked at him in shock and he reacted by doing that, it was obvious that he wasn’t joking.”

 

With that, the waiter looks at Mako and smiles, and damn near struts over to him before leaning down and saying into his ear, “Well, sausage is quite the delicacy around here. Would you mind sharing?” With that, he stands and struts away again, leaving the table in all round shock. Mako even more so as he looks down into his shirt’s breast pocket and sees a business card. He gulps and looks at his platter of bacon and sausage, suddenly ravenously hungry.

 

After a few short minutes and an apology on Mako’s behalf followed by reassurances that it wasn’t needed by everyone else, the conversation returns to normal and everyone starts chowing down on their own sausages.

 

With their thirst for sausage sated, they all stand and meander around the zoo. With Asami and Bolin vibrating the whole way and squealing like little children whenever an animal comes close enough to pet through the cage. Even with mummy Mako’s instructions that they shouldn’t do that, everyone reaches in and pets all the animals that comes close, bar Mako that is. They get to the primates and that’s when Asami just loses it; she bolts over to the Bonobos and just stands there staring into the enclosure as the Bonobos go swinging around and a couple of them lay on the grass. The rest of the Krew are quick to follow, and that’s when Bolin points out his favourite pair of Bonobos, Asami looks over and stops vibrating. A few tears form in her eyes and while everyone is ‘Awww’-ing at the mother and daughter Bonobos. Korra steps up behind Asami and wraps her arms around her waist. Korra pecks a quick kiss on her shoulder and squeezes Asami in a reassuring embrace, whispering, “It’s fine, Asami, you’re here now. I’ve got you and your mum is back in New York living her life. You’re fine, Asami.” Asami smiles, places her hands over Korra’s and leans back slightly into embraces as she stops her tears.

 

In an almost movie like cliché timing, Asami stops her tears and wipes them off as Korra places one last kiss on her shoulder before breaking the embrace as the Krew turn around.  They’re all still grinning with excitement and fail to notice the slightly bloodshot eyes on Asami or the slightly faded smile on Korra’s lips, all but Leuk that is, she’s always vigilant when it comes to her best friend. She sees the faded smile and waits for the rest of the Krew to move on while looking at Korra in the eyes, locked, wordlessly telling Korra to stay behind. Once the Krew has moved on and it’s just Leuk, Korra, and Asami left, Asami is a little surprised but nonetheless follows Leuk and Korra when they start walking towards a quiet area that Leuk gestured to. When they get there, Leuk leans up against the brick wall off the keeper’s hut and looks at Korra and Asami before saying, “So, I know something’s up. Korra’s not smiling nearly as much as she was and your eyes are slightly bloodshot, as well as the middle of your Tee is slightly crinkled. So, what’s up guys?”

 

Korra and Asami both look at each other, slightly surprised at how vigilant Leuk is, before nodding and smiling sweetly at each other. They both turn to Leuk and lace their hands together and look at her pointedly. Leuk smiles at this and steps forward and pulls them both into a massive hug. “Well, it’s about goddamn time! I’m so happy for you two!” she says as she releases them. Though her smile quickly disappears and is replaced with confused and furrowed brows, “So if you two are a thing now, what am I missing? Why do you look like you’ve been crying a little, Asami?”

 

Asami just smiles faintly and explains that her mother, Yasko (Leuk already knew that) and her father, Hiroshi, split when she was six years old. She grew up without a mother, and most of the time without a father, either. She neglects to tell Leuk her dad’s opinion on gays but Leuk puts two and two together and realises what the mother and daughter Bonobos must have made Asami feel. Leuk smiles sadly and offers a hug, “I’m no Korra, nor am I your girlfriend, but I still do great hugs, yeah?” Asami smiles and steps into the embrace. Korra smiles at Leuk gratefully over Asami’s shoulder and Leuk does what she does best and comforts her friends when they need it the most.

 

When they break apart, Asami wipes a couple of faint tears away and smiles at Leuk in thanks. They start to head back to the Krew before Leuk says, “So, I assume with the fact that you’ve not told any of us you’d prefer to keep it that way?” Korrasami both nod and Leuk does so as well in understanding before adding, “Ya know, this doesn’t change anything, though, so I’m still gonna rip you at all opportunities. That is unless you don’t want me to, I know I can take things a little too far occasionally.”

 

Asami laughs and Korra smiles, “Well, it wouldn’t be the same without your jokes. I might blush like muppet everytime you say one, but I do like them.”

 

“I concur,” says Asami. To which both Leuk and Korra look at her with eyebrows raised.

 

“Really, ‘Sami? Concur?”

 

“What? It means I agree! Why wouldn’t I say concur?” Asami replies incredulously.

 

Putting on the poshest voice she can muster, “Well, one might think that one was deliberately expressing one’s upperclass-yness by expressing one’s superior vocabulary in front of the plebeians in everyday speech, my good lady,”  Leuk says, barely holding back a grin the whole time.

 

Asami just looks back and forth between Korra and Leuk trying to decipher if they’re being serious or not, one of the problems with being an introvert. Eventually, Korra just can’t hold it any longer and just bursts out laughing and collapses to the floor, swiftly followed by Leuk. And then Asami gets that it was a joke and then bursts out laughing as well, except she manages to stay standing. People pass them by with odd looks and little children start running over and jumping on Leuk and Korra, who in return, start playing as well. Writing around on the floor laughing as the children clamber over them and their parents look on with smiles, eventually, the Krew returns to try and find where they got to, only to find a dog pile of children on top of a hysterically laughing Leuk and Korra and an Asami, who’s laughing just as much but still standing. They all look at each other with extremely confused expressions, and eventually Bolin goes to join in but is held back by Opal and Mako, who then drag him over to benches where Opal goes about removing the pout that has taken residence on his lips.

 

A short while later, Leuk and Korra do manage to extract themselves from the steadily growing pile of children and parents, much to the displeasure of the children. They dust themselves off and a couple of the mothers come forward and off their gratitude for making their children smile on their day out. One in particular comes up to Leuk and smiles, she’s about half a foot shorter than Leuk herself and looks Korean; she smiles up and Leuk and introduces herself while holding a little boy in her arms who’s squirming to reach over to Leuk,

 

“I’m Hwari, thanks for doing that, he’s been a handful recently. I’m beginning to question if private day care is worth the money while I’m still trying to juggle my degree as well,” she says with a huff, blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

 

Leuk has to say she’s kind of dumb stuck, this woman in front of her is _stunning_. She has a messy pixie cut dyed red and blue in faded pattern, as if her hair was completely blue and is now growing naturally bright red roots. She has thin framed glasses on the bridge of her cute little nose and the brightest smile Leuk has ever seen adorning her face. Leuk might just have instantly crushed on a complete stranger, and she tries her hardest to hide it.

 

“I’m Leuk, and I can’t say I know much about day care if I’m honest, but if it made your day better then it was worth it,” she finishes with a smile and holds her hand out for a shake. Hwari faintly blushes at Leuk’s words before wrestling the squirming child around her waist and shaking Leuk’s hand.

 

Leuk bows at her slightly and raises her index and middle fingers to her forehead in a casual  semi-salute kind of thing before turning around and making her way. She doesn’t even get halfway around before Hwari stops her and says, “Wait! Wait! Let me repay you please? While he’s still squirming, he’s not crying anymore, I’m incredibly grateful! Please, errrr…. there’s a place down town a little, a nice restaurant. Let me take you out tonight as thanks.”

 

Leuk smiles at her and nods, “Sure, though what level of fancy is this place?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing like dresses and such, it’s like, errrr… just a little smarter than this I guess? Like casual smart? I don’t know, really, I just go there in a light dress or a shirt and smart jeans. Does that make any sense?”

 

Leuk nods and pulls, goes for her pocket, but is headed off by Hwari who already has her phone out and is handing it to Leuk, who takes it and puts her number in before smiling at the shorter woman and doing the salute thing again, bidding her goodbye and turning away.

 

The Krew’s already gone on ahead and when she catches up, Korra just looks at her with a smirk on her lips and waggling eyebrows like Leuk had earlier. Leuks just grins and shrugs her shoulders as they continue on with the rest of the zoo. The rest of the day can’t come fast enough for Leuk, and she doesn’t care how eager she looks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyy! There's that new OC i was talking about all those chapters ago! Wadda ya think? Also credit for the name goes to Pugoppa (my beta, thanks as always to her) and also, while Leuk is brilliant and I love her and her humor, both of them do play a role in a rather important piece of plot in the future, so those of you that may or may not be worried that I'm just adding OCs for the sake of it, no, they will serve a purpose later on.


	15. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leuk goes on her date, Korrasami watch TV, Asami's adorable, and Leuk works fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is near 3k words, so 50% larger than average, this is because the first half is just Leuk/Hwari, I really like writing them, so I apologize if anyone doesn't care about them and only want the Korrasami, but I love them, so I'm still gonna write them.

Leuk is fine, just fine. She’s never panicked, nor is she frantically running around her room trying on different shirts and jeans. No, that isn’t Leuk at all, and she certainly isn’t doing that right now either. Nope.

 

But she is, and the reason behind is quite simple. Hwari. Leuk hasn’t been able to get the shorter woman off her mind since they met, and even more so when they agreed to have dinner together and so now she’s busying herself doing everything that she doesn’t ever do. She’s currently gone through about eight different combinations of shirts and jeans, huffing at each of the choices because: they aren’t smart enough, they aren’t too casual, too lairy, or too dull. She checks the clock on her phone.

 

_Shit! I’ve got a half an hour left before I need to be at the zoo._ A short while after, Leuk had gotten back to the hotel she and Hwari had talked over text, and Leuk had spent the whole time grinning like an idiot at her phone screen because of it. They’d not really spoken about much, just little things about San Diego, where they’re from (in very little detail) and things like that. Eventually the conversation got onto the dinner that they were having and Leuk had admitted that she had no idea where the place Hwari was talking about was, so rather than giving directions over text, Hwari had just told Leuk to meet her at the entrance to the Zoo and they can walk together from there. Now Leuk had half an hour to be there, and it took twenty minutes to walk there before meaning ten minutes to find something decent to go in, as if the past hour hadn’t already proved that it was a nearly impossible task when she actually cared what she was wearing.

 

Five minutes later, she fished a red and blue plaid shirt from the wardrobe and a white undershirt to go with it, once those had come on and a quick mirror check, Leuk went about finding some decent jeans to accompany them, no more than two minutes later she’d held up a pair of dark navy skinny jeans and their accompanying black canvas belt. She had wiggled into those and stood in front of the mirror once more more. _Call me Narcissus but that doesn’t look to bad, if I do say so myself._ Leuk then had decided to forgo her usual combat boots and spent a good thirty seconds staring at her two other pairs of shoes before forgetting the Nike trainers and picking up her calf high leather boots. Once those had come on,she’d glanced out the mirror and decided that it was still quite bright still, so on her way to the door she’d grabbed her aviators and put them on as a final touch, a quick look into the hall mirror to check if her braid was spot on and she was out the door.

 

Now, Leuk walks out the hotel complex and onto the main road, checking the time. She has just over twenty minutes to get there, still she figures better to be safe than sorry and so steps up the pace a little. She reaches the last corner to the Zoo and checks the time, five minutes to half past. Leuk smirks to herself and puts her phone back in her pocket before rounding the last corner.

 

She stops dead in her tracks, Hwari is already there, and she starts to panic a little at the fear that maybe she messed up the times. Leuk breaks into a quick sprint and goes the last block weaving in and out of other people before reaching the entrance. Hwari looks to her left as she hears footsteps approach and smiles when her eyes meet Leuks, though quickly replaced with a concerned frown. “I’m sorry, Hwari, how long have you been here? I must have gotten the time mixed up, I’m so sorry!” Leuk’s voice is slightly breathy and rough after her quick sprint.

 

Hearing this, Hwari’s frown disappears and she grins instead, showing off her her gleaming white teeth, “Oh no, no, I’ve been here for, like, six minutes max. I just like to get to places early and if my watch is right then you’ve still got another three minutes, so it’s all good!” Leuk releases a deep breath that she didn’t know she was holding and Hwari gestures with her hand down the road and Leuk nods as the both walk down it towards the restaurant.

 

On the way, Leuk takes stock of what Hwari’s wearing; it’s a slinky black dress that hugs her small frame perfectly, the neck is cut low showing an enticing amount of cleavage and it’s cut just above her knees accenting her short little legs that Leuk finds adorable. Now that Leuk thinks about it, Hwari has rather ample breasts for someone her size, and this dress does an amazing job of showing them off just enough to distract her, she’s got her work cut out for her trying to stay focused tonight. The front of the dress is white, almost like a penguin and Leuk has to fight a snigger at the thought of a penguin with boobs, it’s sleeveless as well and shows off Hwari’s lightly toned arms. _Holy fuck can this woman get any more perfect?_ I don’t think it’s possible. Hwari’s little glasses are still sitting on her nose as is the smile that just makes her all the more cuter, and Leuk can’t stop her heart from fluttering lightly at the complete image.

 

Soon enough they’ve made it to the restaurant that turns out to be an italian place, much to Leuk’s pleasure, “Oh yes, Italian!” Leuk grins, pumps her fist and Hwari laughs at Leuk’s dorky antics. Leuk and Hwari settle in and order a giant spicy meat feast to share, along with a bottle of red wine. They settle into easy conversations about nothing in particular, it flows easily and casually without much effort for either of the women and Leuk’s pleased with how the evenings going.

 

“So where are you actually from?” Leuk questions as she takes another heavily restrained bite of her pizza.

 

“Seoul in South Korea, actually. I finished a three year medical course over there and I’ve spent the last year here on an exchange program thing. I’ve no idea what to call it, really, but either way, I’ve finished my degree now and I’ve just been chilling here for a little while, not sure what to do. I’m going Comic Con next week so that’s good, but all in all, now that I’ve finished my degree, I’m not sure what to do with myself. Any ideas?”

 

Leuk, who’s been listening attentively the whole time, can’t fight the grin at the fact that Hwari’s going Comic Con as well, “That’s so cool! I’ve never been to Korea, though I’ve heard that it’s nice over there, I’ve wanted to go for a while now, you’ll have to tell me about it later. As for Comic Con, me and some friends are going as well, if you want you could go around with us? Are you going as anyone?”

 

Hwari nods energetically with a mouthful of pizza and Leuk laughs at the adorable blush that forms on her cheeks as she wipes her mouth before speaking, “Yeah! I’m going as Liara from Mass Effect! She’s sooo good! I’ve got a headpiece made, armour, fake N7 hurricane, everything! I can’t wait. Are you then?”

 

Leuk’s heart is going off the charts at this, she nods as well before taking a sip of her wine. _Don’t want to appear to eager now, do we?_ “Yeah, actually, I’m going as a certain human Spectre coincidentally.” Hwari’s eyes go wide and shines with excitement.

 

“No way! You’re going as Shepard?! Oh my god, this is the best! We can go around together!”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

They spend the rest of the meal talking about Comic Con, what they’re going to do, what Leuk’s friends are, which results in Leuk almost chocking on her pizza when Hwari says she doesn’t know what Avatar is. As the meal draws to a close, Hwari pays the bill and both women walk out the restaurant slightly tipsy. They walk back up to the Zoo and it’s getting dark, when they get there they turn and look at each other and Hwari blushes under Leuk’s intense gaze.

 

“So, this is it, eh? ‘Till Comic Con?” Hwari’s voice is quiet and soft, as if her voice will push Leuk away.

 

Leuk smiles and reaches to cup Hwari’s cheeks with her hand. She slowly strokes across the shorter woman’s cheek with her thumb before saying, “It doesn’t have to end yet, if you don’t want it to.”

 

Hwari lightly nuzzles into Leuk’s palm and smiles up at the taller woman, her blush deepening a little, “I was hoping you’d say something like that.” Leuk smiles and Hwari steps up onto her tiptoes as Leuk leans down a little, both their eyes closed and their lips touch ever so lightly, Hwari brings her hands up to behind Leuk’s neck and pulls her closer, forcing their lips tighter together. It quickly becomes heated and Leuk swipes her tongue over Hwari’s bottom lip, asking for permission, that is quickly granted. As their tongues meet and mesh together, Hwari lets out a little moan from deep in her throat.

 

They break away from each other and look into each other’s eyes, “Let’s go?” they both nod and turn and almost sprint down the road to the hotel Leuk’s staying in.

 

\----A couple of Hours earlier, Krew HQ----

 

Korra flops down on the couch and Asami just shakes her head at her laziness, “We weren’t even walking that long, or that far. Why are you so tired already?” Korra just shrugs and smiles up to her girlfriend while shuffling over to the corner to make room for her. Asami smiles her thanks and settles down next to Korra before snuggling up to her and reaching for the laptop that she had wired into the TV early the first day they were there.

 

“So, whatcha wanna watch?”

 

Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s waist and shrugs her shoulders again. The raven haired woman huffs and pouts, “So you’re gonna be like that then, are you? Fine, we’re going to watch RWBY, seen as you’ve not seen it.”

 

This does get an actual response from Korra this time, in the form of a groan, “Really, ‘Sami? I watched, like, the first ten minutes of episode one and I couldn’t for love nor money figure out what was going on. Why you do dis to me?”

 

“Because it’s amazing, the girls are amazing, the jokes are amazing, the plot is amazing, it’s amazing, and you really need to stahp yo whining and watch it with me. Besides, I’m sure you’ll like Yang at least.”

 

“But ‘Sam-”

 

“Shhhh!”

 

“‘Sami?-”

 

“Shhhh.”

 

“Sa-”

 

“Shhhh.”

 

Korra sighs into defeat and snuggles down behind Asami and turns her attention back to the TV where the intro music starts blaring.

 

Just under an hour later, it’s halfway through volume one and Asami goes to get up to make some snacks, but the arms around her waist stop her from leaving. At first she feels kind of disappointed because Korra’s asleep, then it turns to smug satisfaction when Korra pipes up and whispers into her ear, “Don’t go, please.”

 

“What? This is your chance to change it.” Korra simply shakes her head and squeezes Asami tighter, while nuzzling into the long raven locks. Asami laughs and lays back down on Korra, who sighs happily as she does so. “You know I was just going to get some snacks, though. Thought you’d like to know.”

 

Korra’s arms go tense around her. “You can’t say something like that now! I thought you were going to do something else! Ughh, why? Why did you do this? This isn’t right, this… this just can’t stand, Asami. We’re not gonna be able to work with all dis misscumicication gurl. I think you need to make out to me.”

 

Asami’s eyes go wide. She knows Korra’s joking about this, it’s written all over her face, but that last bit, _‘Make out to me’ Like make out? Who even says that anymore? But still, did she mean that?_ her question is answered when Korra’s eyes match her own.

 

“I mean make it up to me! N- Not make out to me! No, no. I- I mean who even says that any more?” Korra nervously rubs the back of her neck as her cheek colour a dark red. Asami’s not sure what to feel at the moment: Disappointed because Korra doesn’t want to ‘make out’ with her, relieved because it’s not tense anymore, or relaxed because Korra appears to want to take it slow? Apparently disappointment wins out as Korra starts off more rambling, “Not that I don’t want to kiss you, or ‘make out’ with you, it- it’s just not what I meant to say, yeah? Like it took me by surprise and… and… and I’m useless, sorry.” Korra hangs her head as if she’s ashamed of something.

 

Now, Asami has a choice. She can either: push herself far out her comfort zone and kiss Korra to show her it’s all OK, or she can just do the simple approach, that is, using words. She eventually decides to take Commander Shepard's advice of ‘Nobody ever fell in love without being a little bit brave’ and go for option one.

 

Asami reaches up with both her hands and gently cups Korra’s cheeks, the ice blue eyes that she can get lost on then jump up to hers before dipping down to her lips. Asami’s tongue unconsciously runs along her bottom lip as she gently moves forward. Korra gets where this is going and swallows thickly before moving herself forward as well.

 

Their lips meet and their eyes close, Korra’s arms wraps around Asami’s waist and Asami’s arms slide around to her neck. The kiss is slow, sweet and surprisingly well kept together for a first kiss as a couple, all things considered. Asami pulls back and opens her eyes slightly while Korra does the same, they just sit there looking at each other breathing shallowly.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah, wow. I guess I’m forgiven for accidentally asking you to kiss me, then saying I don’t want to?”

 

Asami leans back and laughs lightly as she shakes her head, “Yes, you dork! And thank you for actually doing that, and not pushing me away or anything, that was terrifying to do.”

 

“Whoa, whoa. Don’t think like that, that was completely fine, Asami, in fact, better than fine. Thank you for doing it, it was one of the best kisses I’ve ever had, thank you. It was really great, okay? You don’t need to be anyone but yourself around me okay? No matter what you want to do, or how you want to do it, okay?”

 

Asami smiles and nods before getting up and going over to the kitchenette and putting some microwave popcorn in the microwave. A short minute later, Asami comes walking back over to Korra with a big silver bowl full of the popcorn. She sets it on the coffee table and settles back into Korra’s arms that’s eager to wrap itself around her. Asami thinks it’s really sweet and adorable. They start the second half of RWBY and comfortably eat popcorn and snuggle the whole time.

 

An hour later and volume one comes to a close end and Korra whines her decent, Asami just giggles as she extracts herself from Korra’s grasp. She turns and looks down at her pouting girlfriend, “Come on, Korra, we can watch the rest tomorrow, now I’m tired and we should go to sleep.”

 

Korra folds her arms and huffs, her pout not leaving her mouth. Asami sighs and leaves Korra to it, after locking her laptop of course. Korra watches this but remains on the couch until Asami’s in their bedroom. That’s when she hears some sort of grinding noise and all of her previous defiance leaves her for curiosity. _What is she doing in there?_

Korra gets up off the couch and pads her way to bedroom as quietly as she can. When she pushes the door open, she gasps. Asami’s pushed the two beds together to make one big one and she’s laying in the middle of it, facing the window that looks out to the marina. Korra’s heart just melts in her chest at how adorable her girlfriend is. She silently strips down and then ninjas her way over to the dresser where she pulls out her night clothes. She then puts them on and climbs onto the bed and wiggles under the covers and plays the big spoon for Asami.

 

“You know I heard you, right? When you gasped.”

 

“Dammit. Points for trying, though?”

 

“Points.” Asami laughs as she scoots back into Korra’s embrace. The window is still open as well as the curtains and the two women just lay there looking out the window for sometime. That’s when Leuk walk past hand in hand with Hwari.

 

“Wait, wasn’t that the woman that thanked Leuk for playing with the kid she was watching?” asks Korra.

 

“Yeah, I believe it was.”

 

“Well then, fair play to her.”

  
Asami nods, smiles. “You gotta give it to her. She works fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I left it there with Leuk/Hwari, I'll say that i do really want to write some Leuk/Hwari smut, but I get if you guys/girls don't care for it, so I'm asking you. Are you interested in seeing it? Also what is everyone's opinion on the amount of Leuk/Hwari in this chapter? Please say something, I need your feedback!


	16. Pleasant surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT, OC style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you said you'd like it, some of you said you were indifferent, no one said no, so here it is! Leuk/Hwari smut! Hope you like it! :)

As Leuk fumbles with the key, trying to get it into the lock, Hwari laughs from beside her. The shorter woman’s arms are wrapped around Leuk’s waist, her fingers slowly trailing up and down her toned abdomen under her shirt. Being a foot shorter than Leuk, Hwari has to stand on her tiptoes to look over Leuk’s shoulder. With her eyes just able to peer down Leuk’s chest and over her breasts and hands fumbling with keys, she lets out a quiet laugh and whispers into Leuk’s shoulder, “Distracted, are we?” Her voice, smooth and suggestive, sends shivers up the taller woman’s spine, causing Hwari to giggle.

 

“Forgive me, but if I’m honest, you’re rather distracting m’lady,” Leuk replies. A few seconds later, Hwari shouts out a triumphant ‘Yes!’ as she gets the correct key in the lock and manages to successfully open the door. Hwari takes her hands out from under Leuk’s shirt as they both walk into the room. When the door closes, Leuk spins around and looks down at Hwari with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “Where first?”

 

Hwari leans up on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around Leuk’s neck as she brings her face quickly to Leuk’s. Their lips meet in a flurry of passion. Leuk trails her hands down Hwari’s sides and to her shapely butt, she gently grips it and lifts Hwari up. She wraps her legs around Leuk’s waist as their mouths move against each other, trailing her tongue over Leuk’s lips and they part for her. Their tongues mesh together and Leuk starts walking backwards into the living room.  Leuk moves one of her hands from Hwari’s buns and up her back, with firm pressure her fingers trail up Hwari’s spine, causing little ticklish sensations to roll through her body. She shivers against Leuk’s frame, tightening her legs and rubbing her core lightly through the layers of clothing against Leuk’s stomach.

 

As Leuk reaches the couch, they break their kiss as she flops down, bringing Hwari with her. Hwari straddles her and she stares down at Leuk with red cheeks and wide irises, her breathing ragged as she trails her hands around to Leuk’s chest. She feels Leuk’s hands on her hips and she  smiles down as she leans in and seals their lips together again, her hands move to the centre of Leuk’s chest and she starts opening the buttons off her shirt, one by one the buttons fall open and Leuk’s kisses grow more eager, her tongue stroking Hwari’s with more pressure, more urgency, reflecting what she wants but doesn’t vocalise. As the last button falls open Hwari leans in and pushes her hands against the strong muscles underneath the cream skin of Leuk’s six pack, the taller woman growls against Hwari’s neck as her hands trail up her sides.

 

Hwari scrapes her nails across Leuk’s abs lightly as she kisses her way down her neck, nipping and sucking as she feels with hands tracing their way up her sides and around her back. She reaches up and swiftly pushes the shirt down Leuk’s arms, the shirt quickly falls off and Hwari throws it off the couch. Leuk uses this distraction to finish her hand’s destination, she reaches up and lightly tugs at the zipper and starts pulling the dress down. Hwari looks down at her with a coy smile, “feeling left out, were we?”

 

Leuk smirks up at her and eases the zipper down further, leaving kisses across the exposed expanse of skin at her chest. She kisses just above Hwari’s breasts, teasing around the woman’s bra as the dress falls down. Hwari gently sighs as she stands away from Leuk and shimmies the rest of the dress down, she looks over at Leuk as she gets the dress to her hips and nods at Leuk’s jeans. The taller woman gets the hint and stands as well, they both quickly extract themselves from their clothes leaving their underwear on. Leuk settles back down on the couch and Hwari straddles her again. Their lips meet in hard, need, and heated kiss, their tongues entangling and stroking across each other, making them moan lightly into each others mouths.

 

Leuk’s hands stroke up the insides of Hwari’s thighs, slowly drawing closer to the woman’s hot core. She feels small hands trace down her shoulders and onto her chest again, their lips break and Hwari starts kissing down the opposite side of Leuk’s neck to last time as Leuk’s hands draw ever closer. Leuk traces around Hwari’s hips, gently stroking over the edge of her panties as she closes back around to the front her right hand dips down and flutters over a damp patch of the black lace, she leaves her fingers resting on it and she leans into the side if Hwari’s neck and nibbles on her ear, causing another little moan to fall from her lips. “What do you say?”

 

Hwari trembles as Leuk continues to nibble lightly on her ear and pushes ever so gently at her covered core, “Please, please Leuk, anything more.” Leuk trails her little nibbles down Hwari’s neck before biting down gently at her collar.

 

“Seen as you asked so nicely, I don’t see why not.” She runs her fingers down Hwari’s covered pussy, tracing it, teasing it. She slides her hands back around to the sides of Hwari’s hips before swiftly ripping two little tears in the sides, Hwari gasps as the sound reaches her ears and a deep moan escapes her throat as Leuk pulls the damp lace out from under her. Leuk places her palm over Hwari’s sex and her left hand reaches up and takes a breast in a light grip, she grinds her palm over the shorter girl’s clit and and reaches around to unclip her bra, as it falls away she catches a hard nipple in her mouth and pinches the other in her fingers. Hwari’s moaning atop her and gripping Leuk’s broad shoulder as pleasure floods her senses.

 

Leuk teases Hwari’s entrance, running two fingers around it, Hwari bucks and they accidentally push in a little and the shorter woman moans loudly at the unexpected penetration. Leuk pushes her fingers in further, hot, wet heat clutching at her digits. She swaps breasts kissing over from right to left, her fingers tracing the nipple and flicking over the wet tip, at the same time her thumb  settles over Hwari’s clit and she pushes down over the exposed bud as she pulls her fingers out agonisingly slowly. The shorter woman’s moans are loud and long as she rises her self out of Leuk’s grasp. She then drops down again, fucking herself on Leuk’s fingers. It doesn’t take long for Leuk to realise what’s going on and she starts meeting Hwari’s thrusts with timed curls of fingers and swipes of the thumb. Hwari’s wetness is pouring out of her and her inner walls are clenching tightly around Leuk’s fingers the faster they go, pleasure if rolling through her in immense waves and she can’t hold it back much longer. Her head lolls back the thrusts from Leuk as it gets harder and harder, and when the taller woman leans in and sharply nips her exposed throat, she screams out as she’s goes flying over the edge, her walls clenching down around the fingers within, her come spraying out around Leuk’s fingers as she squirts her release. Leuk’s thumb doesn’t stop swiping nor do her fingers stop pumping or curling, her orgasm gets dragged out and she keeps coming as her pleasured high is extended.

 

Eventually it slows and Leuk does as well easing her through her aftershocks as she slumps against Leuk’s chest. Her head resting in the crook of Leuk’s shoulder, she feels the mess she made against her skin as she presses her own stomach against Leuk’s. Her face heats up with embarrassment at what happened, but before she can even say any form of apology, Leuk speaks up, “Holy shit that was hot, you never mentioned or hinted you could squirt, fuck...” She pushes back and looks at Leuk with slight shock, “What? I take it you’re not used to that being people's reactions?”

 

Hwari shakes her head, “No, I’ll admit to not have slept with many people, but those that I have, errrr... let's just say they didn’t appreciate it.” Leuk nods her understanding before gently wrapping her arms around Hwari and lifting them both of the couch, “Where we goin’?” asks Hwari as she snuggles into Leuk’s boobs.

 

“The bed, duh,” she says as she maneuvers her way into the bedroom with a Hwari stuck on her chest. As she gets there, she spins around and falls backwards onto the bed, so that Hwari is on top. She looks down at Leuk, who’s smiling sweetly.

 

“Time to return the favour, eh?” says Hwari. Leuk smirks and winks in response. “Well I suppose that was a really good orgasm, it’s only fair…”

 

“You’re sounding like some cheap clique porn vid right now, please stop talking like that,” Leuk says in a raspy voice as she looks down at her glistening abdomen and the woman above her.

 

Hwari giggles as she lowers her lips to Leuk’s ear, “As you wish…” She kisses just below Leuk’s ear and drags her fingertips over Leuk’s abs, gathering up some of her release and bringing it up to Leuk’s mouth. Hwari places her fingers on Leuk’s lips that open slowly as she slides her fingers in. She feels Leuk’s tongue swirl around her digits and a subtle vibration as Leuk hums around around them. She slowly slides her fingers out trailing them over Leuk’s bottom lip as looks down on the taller woman with lidded eyes. Leuk hums again while licking her lips, “Delicious.”  

 

Hwari smiles and leans down to steal a quick kiss before her hands reach around and unclip her bra, Leuk leans forward ever so slightly as she rolls her shoulders to remove it. Her lips start trailing down Leuk’s chest, her fingers tracing her still soaked abdomen as her lips trace around Leuk’s stiff nipples before she continues her descent. She shuffles down and licks her way through Leuk’s abdomen, giving an exaggerated moan as she tastes herself on Leuk’s creamy skin. Her hands move down to to the insides of Leuk’s thighs. Her fingers deftly remove Leuk’s panties in a similar fashion to her own, and she continues to kiss lower and lower until she reaches a small patch of neatly shaved and trimmed black hair; it’s shaped into the Mass effect ‘N7’ logo, except the bottom of the 7 extends and turns into an arrow pointing down, Hwari’s eyes go wide and it takes all her strength not to burst out laughing, “Well, I see you’re into pubic topiary. Nice job,” She does however finish with a little snigger.

 

Leuk props herself up on her elbows and looks down at her with a smirk, “Yeah, and? You see where it’s pointing, deal with it!” Hwari just giggles some more as she lowers her head again and begins to lick over the pubic topiary. Leuk stays propped up, looking down at the red and blue at her crotch. Hwari’s hands slowly push Leuk’s legs apart and she settles in between them, and she then reaches forward and spreads Leuk’s lower lips with her thumb, further pronouncing the taller woman’s clit. Hwari leans down and flattens her tongue and teasingly lightly licks the length of Leuk’s folds, the taller woman groans and lifts her hips searching for the pressure that wasn’t there, Hwari flicks her fringe to the right and looks up at her with a smirk before leaning forward and sealing her lips around Leuk’s clit and sucking hard. Leuk’s head falls back and her toes curl as electric pleasure bolts through her as Hwari sucks at her clit. Hwari isn’t done yet, though, she brings her right hand down and places it just at Leuk’s throbbing core. She waits a suck or two before pushing two digits in and lightly nibbling on the clit in her mouth. Leuk’s response is instant as her arms give out and she collapses back on the bed, having Hwari fuck herself on her fingers and then squirt all over her and turned her on like never before and she’s already so close to the edge. She thinks about holding off, trying to savour it, but eventually she figures that they’ve got time, and that this isn’t going to be the last round.

 

Hwari lets off the sucking and starts flicking the tip of her tongue over Leuk’s clit and her thrusts become harder and faster, matching the ever increasing volume of moans coming from the woman above her. She stills her hand for a second, lining up her ring finger as well, the slight groan of disapproval from Leuk turns into one of pleasure as on the next slow thrust in she’s stretched more with the third finger. Hwari abandons Leuk’s clit with her mouth, her thumb replacing it as she makes one long slow lick up to Leuk’s breasts where she starts nibbling around her areolas, she curls her fingers and pushes her thumb down as the tight walls around her fingers start to quiver. Hwari keeps trying to find the sweet spot along the front wall for a couple of thrusts before she eventually does, when she does Leuk lets out loud moan and her fingers curl and grip the sheets, bunching them up in fists. Hwari increases her place, circling Leuk’s clit, engulfing her nipples and stoking the sweet spot on her front wall and a few sharp thrusts later, Leuk goes still as she moans Hwari’s name and the tight muscles around Hwari’s fingers clench down as she comes around her hand. Hwari continues to brush over Leuk’s clit and lick her nipples as the taller woman’s body trembles slightly, not long later Hwari eases her fingers out of Leuk as her aftershocks fade and she scoots up and lays next to her, using Leuk’s boobs as a pillow. Leuk laughs quietly and treads her clean hand through Hwari’s red and blue hair.

 

“Well, that was amazing, thank you,” she says as the woman rests on her boobs, tickles her a little with her hair.

 

“I should be thanking you, I’ve not come that hard, like, ever. And we wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you playing with the child I was taking care of. So, thank you, though I can agree, that was amazing.” Hwari’s voice is sweet and soft as she traces Leuk’s abdomen with her left hand, “Sorry about the mess, though.”

 

Leuk just laughs as her hand drifts down to Hwari’s check, “Don’t be sorry, as I said, I really liked it. Also, it’s not gonna be the last one tonight, it’s still early…” A smile pulls at Hwari’s lips and she tilts her head to the side as she kisses Leuk’s nipple.

 

“Well then, best make the most of it then, eh?”

 

A few hours later, with many more orgasms, squirts and a whole load of intermediate snuggling, both women head into the shower to wash themselves clean. They’re both well and truly spent and they genuinely do shower somehow. When they get out, they both head to the kitchen and drink a load of water, just in case, before heading to the couch that they didn’t fuck on and curling up on it. Leuk being the big spoon with her back pressed against the material of the couch and Hwari snuggly pressing into her front, they both sigh with contented happiness and post sex glow before swiftly falling off into the land of dreams.

 

\---- Krew HQ ----

 

“Next time, we really need to shout out to them to close their windows.”

 

“Hmmmm, agreed.”

  
  
Three hours ago, Korra and Asami had watched Leuk and Hwari head past their window and into Leuk’s room next to theirs, three hours ago they had made the joking remark at how fast Leuk works, three hours ago they had curled up in bed for their first night together as a couple. Their first night together as a couple was spent with the first three hours of the night permeated with their best friend’s moans of sex and her partner’s screams of pleasure. Their first night together as a couple would forever be burned into their minds, for all the wrong reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Scarred for life? Whatcha think about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Kudos?
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta Pugoppa on tumblr, also for anyone that wants to follow me for updates and Korrasami stuff - http://thegearinator.tumblr.com/


End file.
